Kingdom Hearts: Xion The Puppet
by Kaden627
Summary: Watch the story of KH 358/2 unfold through the eyes of the puppet created by Organization XIII. The Organization created her for their own devious plans but Xion has a different plan in mind. Xion must discover who she really is and figure out how to give her meaningless existence a purpose.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Xion The Puppet

By Kaden627

A Story Based on Disney and Square Enix's _Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days_

Prologue

Even Nothing Must Come From Somewhere

" _There was nothing for me once and as a result I was nothing. Then a light shown and I was created into a fate worse than nothing._ "

In a void of absolute nothingness, neither light nor darkness, there is the existence of lost memories. Memories of friends, family, and even enemies. Even in nothing they still exist, lingering only in time and space until being completely erased as their owner slowly fades from the world of light.

Then, in one section of time a voice called out to the nothingness. "Come to me Kairi." At first there was no reply, but soon a cluster of memories flowed back into the world of light once again remembered.

In the light world a new body was waiting, a vessel for these lost memories. She was a small black haired girl who looked no more than fourteen at the time. She was wearing a black hooded cloak. These memories flowed into the body without hesitation almost relieved to exist once again.

The girl started to move her hand slightly. She then opened her glowing blue eyes to see a room, a room that was pure white. There were two others in the room with her, both tall men wearing the same black cloak as her. One was blue haired with a scar across his face while the other had long white hair with spikes as it curled out.

"The memories have been implanted successfully master Xemnas." The blue haired one said.

Xemnas looked down to see the opened blue eyes of the child in front of him. "Hello child, do you know your name?"

The black haired child just stared back blankly with no response.

Xemnas sat the child up and told her, "Do not be alarmed child, that is a standard reaction to the situation. I'll lay out the basics. You are a Nobody, beings that were never supposed to exist. You are a very special Nobody and you will play a major role in the Organization's plans." He grabbed her hand gently trying not to startle her. He continued, "As for your name, it no longer has any relevance anyway so don't try to remember. We will give you a new name."

Xemnas extended his hand to reveal three letters in the air in the child's vision. The order spelled out NO I. Xemnas moved his and across them and they moved in response in a circle pattern. When they slowed down and finally stopped there were four letters. They were arranged in the order XION. Xemnas told the girl. "This is now your new name."

The girl whispered, "Xion."


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Xion The Puppet

Chapter 1

A Meaning in a Futile Existence

" _The life of a Nobody is supposed to be pointless, and yet, we are finding a way to give ourselves a purpose._ "

 **Day 1**

Moments into Xion's existence, the Organization had called a full scale meeting to announce their new recruit. Xion found herself in yet another completely white room except this one had 13 chairs of all different heights as they circled around the pivotal point where she was standing.

One by one people began filling up each chair. As they did this something inside her compelled her to put up her hood to hide her face. Xemnas sat upon the tallest one directly in front of Xion. Xion looked around the room to see her new comrades. She caught on right away that everyone of them was wearing the same style of hooded coat as her. The only one she truly managed to notice was a young dirty blonde boy with spiked hair although it was short unlike Xemnas'.

Xion's attention was shot back to her front as Xemnas started speaking. He began, "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat. Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's Chosen." Xemnas smiled at the girl who in turn didn't seem interested at all in his welcome.

Xion looked directly at the young boy now. She thought to herself, "Why would someone so young be in the Organization? From what I can tell everyone else is an adult. Am I… That young too?" The boy reacted as he had remembered something.

Xemnas then said, "Since this is such a joyous occasion there will be no missions run today, let us welcome our newest recruit to our Organization. That is all, you are all dismissed."

Xion thought to herself, "Well I guess these meeting things are really short. Who would've guessed?"

One by one a circle of darkness engulfed each member and as the circle disappeared the members were gone as well. Xemnas did the same but reappeared on the center platform with Xion. He said, "I'm going to assume you're not like Demyx and you're not going to be the loud mouth that talks to everyone on the first day."

Xion just stared directly back at him with no expression at all.

Xemnas continued, "The Organization has a goal and only you and XIII can accomplish it for us. You, in the end, along with XIII are the only ones who truly have a purpose in this group."

The girl thought to herself once again, "I have… a purpose?"

Xemnas put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "I know right now you probably don't understand, but in due time you will." He backed away and vanished into darkness just as the others did before him.

Xion exited the door behind her and walked into the hallway right outside the Round Room. Upon leaving she was met by a tall brown haired man who right away said, "Was'up my new commy? I heard you're another chosen keyblade wielder, please tell me you're not as much of a killjoy as the last one."

Xion walked straight by him not even giving him a glance and continued down the hall. She thought, "Why is he so cheery? He's talking to me like I've known him for a lifetime."

The man stated again, "So I'm taking that as you are a killjoy? Whatever, the name's Demyx by the way."

Xion thought, "So that's who Xemnas was talking about, the one who was talkative right from the beginning."

The girl turned right at the end of the hall to see a staircase downward. While she was walking down she saw a tall red haired man with the spikiest hair of all she had seen so far. The man said, "Hey XIV. What's up?"

Xion continued walking but this time as she was about to pass the man grabbed her by the shoulder, "Sorry, you're stuck with me. I was told to show you to your room." He said this with a smile.

Xion looked at him and nodded. The two walked down the stairs together, "You know we had that whole like two minute long assembly and he never once mentioned your name. But it'd be rude if I just asked for your name and not give you my own. The name's Axel, let me repeat that, Axel. Got it memorized?"

Xion put her head down and whispered incredibly softly, "Xion."

Axel laughed and said, "Come on, speak up. It's only your name."

The girl said at the exact same volume, "Xion."

"Xion, alright got it." Axel said. "Well it's good to have you on board."

The two turned the corner down a hallway. Axel stopped almost instantly at the first doorway. "Well here we are, your very own room. Now I know what you're thinking, it's a little white."

Xion looked around the room to notice that Axel's description was pretty accurate. Everything was white, a white bed, a white nightstand, even the light fixture in the center of the ceiling was white. The only darkness in the entire room were the shadows of the things that filled it.

Axel then said, "Well my job's done. If you need anything just find one of the other members. I'm gonna take a long deserved nap for the rest of my day off." He walked back out into the hallway and waved behind him as he left.

Xion sat down on her bed and looked around her room while thinking, "What are we even? What does this Organization even do, and what is a Keyblade?" She laid down on her bed and thought, "Well I guess some things you just learn later on."

Then there was another voice that came from the doorway. "Hello XIV." Xion sat up to see who it was. It was the blue haired man from earlier. He started, "My name is Saïx, I am the right hand man to master Xemnas designated VII under the Organization."

Xion was no longer looking at his face because she was staring at the ground. She was thinking, "Why can't I bring myself to say anything?"

Saïx continued, "As the Keyblade's chosen I must ask you to show me the key to prove that you are a success."

Xion thought, "What is this Keyblade everyone keeps talking about?" She looked up to see that Saïx was looking directly at her now. "Wait does he mean right now? What am I even supposed to do? He doesn't have anything on him and I definitely don't have this Keyblade thing right now."

Saïx waited just staring at her for a couple minutes then finally departed saying, "I guess you don't need to show me now, but when your missions start I expect you to use it." After saying this he left the room.

Now Xion laid back down to gather her thoughts. "Well one thing is for sure, I think this is the most confusing day for a newborn to be brought into existence. I have so many questions. For starters, what the heck is a Keyblade and why does it make me important? Also, what is the Organization and its goals? I'm going to guess I'll get filled in on the job for that answer though. And the last major confusing thing is why I can't bring myself to talk to anyone. Something in me just shuts down whenever I try and talk with people. From the information I've gathered it has happened to nearly everyone in the Organization and since they can all speak fine maybe it just takes time." The girl rolled over in her bed and thought. "I'll just sleep on it. Maybe the answers will come to me overnight. Seriously doubt it but I can hope." The girl slowly slipped into a state of unconsciousness and thus ended her first day in the world of light.

 **Day 2**

Xion opened her eyes and entered a brief state of shock as she sat up breathing really heavy then she finally remembered, "Oh yeah. I exist now." She put her legs over the side of her bed and thought. "Let's see what today brings for me I guess, maybe I'll get some answers today."

She stood up, pulled her hood back over her head and walked out of her room. Directly to her left she saw another door open and out of it came the young boy she saw in the Round Room. The boy walked down the hallway and Xion followed him. He walked into a room that resembled a lounge area. In perfect symmetry down the middle, both sides had two couches facing a table. On the right side Axel was laying on the couch with his feet up on the table. On the left was a sleek royal blue haired man sitting perfectly proper. At the far end of the room was Saïx standing looking out the window.

Xion saw as the young boy walked up to Saïx to interact with him, Xion stood to the left of the two to see if she could learn anything from their conversation.

Saïx started, "Hello Roxas, are you ready to go out on your mission today?"

Xion saw the boy nod as she thought, "So his name is Roxas, does everyone have an X in their name in the Organization?"

Saïx continued, "Axel will be your mentor today Roxas."

Axel got up off the couch and said, "You hear that Roxas? Looks like I'll be teaching you the ropes on what missions are all about." He pat Roxas on the back when he made it over to him.

Saïx said, "Teach him well, Axel."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure he makes the grade." Axel replied and looked at Roxas, "Alright you zombie, let's go."

Roxas wasn't paying any attention to Axel and instead was staring directly at Xion. To this Axel asked, "What's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was her name again? Dang I thought I had it memorized but it's completely evading me."

To this Xion thought, "You forgot my name? Thanks a lot Axel."

Saïx answered, "Number XIV, Xion."

Axel gave a small chuckle saying, "Oh yeah duh, I knew that."

Roxas repeated the name, "Xion…"

Axel butted in, "Got it memorized Roxas? I know I do now. Another quiz. What's my name?"

Roxas answered, "Number VIII, Axel."

Axel gave a small sarcastic clap as he said, "Well done. One last question. What's the name of our boss?"

Roxas replied, "Number I, Xemnas."

Axel laughed again saying, "No way you'll forget his name, right? Anyway, we gotta head out." Axel extended his hand and a black corridor appeared. Both him and Roxas walked through it and then it closed behind them.

After this Xion walked back to her room. She collected her thoughts once more, "So I understand now that the Organization is running these missions. But what exactly are they for? I still have so many unanswered questions. I guess I'll just have to wait for my turn to test out these missions for myself." She looked down on her bed to see a book lying there. It had a note on it.

Xion picked up the note and read it in her head. "Thought you could use a little info to start off. You don't seem like much of a talker so here's something to keep your brain occupied. Axel" She looked at the book, the title was _The Beings of Nothingness_ written by Ansem.

She laid down on her bed and started to read. To her surprise she was able to learn a lot about what Nobodies actually were. She read, "These creatures in their core have nothing. They are empty shells of a body that was left behind after someone had their heart stripped away by darkness and became a Heartless. Hearts are essential to find emotions and feeling. Therefore, a Nobody has no capable way to truly feel anything although some may remember what it was like to feel through their lives before becoming a Nobody. Unlike the Heartless, Nobodies have the ability to think for themselves. Although they may not be able to develop feeling they can formulate motives and means to achieve their goals. To strive for something greater is what Nobodies seek more than anything. My apprentice Xehanort is studying the Heartless along with the Nobodies to learn more about them and their connection with each other."

She read up on the studies of Ansem and Xehanort to unfortunately find that most of the rest of their research was a failure. When she had read the entire book she started to sit up but the lights dimmed in her room which signified that it was nearly night. Xion thought, "Is it really that late already? Oh well, although I didn't learn anything about the Organization itself, I know what we are now." She laid back and fell asleep hoping to learn more tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Xion The Puppet

Chapter 2

Testing of Worth

" _No matter what we still exist, whether we have a heart or not because if we didn't exist, why do we have to avoid interaction with those who do? The answer is because we exist enough to make their existence weirder._ "

 **Day 5**

Xion woke up on this day thinking, "Well, I've learned what Nobodies are but overall nothing other than the names of the rest of the Organization members, and I guess that Demyx doesn't really shut up ever. Hopefully today will be the day I finally learn something important." She sat up in her bed to see Saïx standing in her doorway.

He looked over and said, "You're finally up. Well I hope you plan on doing something today because master Xemnas has set up a test for you."

Xion just looked down and said in a very soft voice, "A test?"

"Yes." Saïx confirmed, "A small survival test."

Xion looked him directly in the eye and asked, "Survival?"

Saïx once again answered, "Yes. You have been in the Organization for five days now and yet you have not ever managed to summon your Keyblade. Xemnas has decided to try to endanger you to the point where you will be forced to use it. The testing room is down this hall and it's the large door to your right. We expect you there in two hours." He turned around and left her room down the hallway.

Xion was thinking frantically now, "How am I going to pass a survival test if I have no means of survival?"

In a state of panic she got off of her bed and shuffled through her nightstand drawer which she had filled with books to learn more later. She did this until she finally found a book with the title _The Many Uses of Magic_ by Merlin the Wizard _._ She grabbed the book and skimmed through the pages as fast as she could. She got enough information by paraphrasing to get the basics of how to use magic properly. After an hour and a half past she put the book down and started to rethink of everything she had just learned. "Ok so magic is the extension of a person that allows them to perform extraordinary feats of power. It is powered by the mind and the will of the user. Fire magic is the most destructive of the multitude of powers. It calls upon fury to amplify its flames. Ice magic is stalling magic that can be fueled off of loneliness and solitude. It can also help maintain a better position in the battlefield. Thunder magic is created from strength of will. That magic is used for precise location based attacks that deal large amounts of damage to a singular target. Wind magic or Aero magic is based on raw concentration of all emotions. It can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. And finally is Cure magic which is most powerful when fueled by love. It can heal instantly or over time depending on the spell that was cast. All of this and there is one massive problem, how am I supposed to use any of these without the ability to have the feelings that fuel each magic element? Think Xion, think!"

She thought about the rest of the Organization and their abilities with magic. "The only conclusion I can come to that makes magic possible for a Nobody is what I read in Ansem's book. The other members remember what it was like to have emotion and so they use that to fuel their magic, but this doesn't really help me because I don't remember anything of what I used to be. All I remember is that four days ago I suddenly existed."

She thought on this for the remaining twenty-five minutes before she gave up and thought, "Well, I was never supposed to exist anyways so I guess returning to nothing isn't that bad."

She took a deep breath in and walked out of her room and down the hallway. At the end of it, directly to her right was a huge door that was basically impossible to miss. She walked up to it and the door opened from a magic response. Xion thought, "Now even the door is mocking me."

She walked inside and on both sides were pits that seemed to be endless, she walked across a straight path to get to a center peninsula structure in the shape of a rectangle. When she stepped into the rectangle a wall of black lightning formed to cut her off from the door she had just entered from. Xion thought, "I guess it really is survival, they cut me off from my only escape."

Xion looked up to see a booth like room where she saw Saïx and Xemnas staring down at her. Xemnas spoke, "Xion, now is the time to finally prove your worth for the Organization. To do this you must survive three minutes against an onslaught of enemies. To clarify once more, this is a survival based test and so there will be no intervention of anyone else. If you die, although unfortunate, you would not have benefitted the Organization in any way so you will prove to have had a meaningless existence. However, if you survive you will officially join the ranks of the Organization."

Xion thought, "Well I'm glad to know I meant literally nothing after all."

Xemnas then said, "The test will begin in fifteen seconds. Prepare yourself Xion."

Xion was trying to stay calm but she was actually scared, she thought, "How am I feeling afraid? I'm a Nobody. Wait a minute…"

Before she could finish her thought, her fifteen seconds had expired. Three white creatures appeared with zippers for mouths. Xion thought, "From Ansem's studies I'm going to guess those are Dusks." They moved rushed towards her moving their bodies in a spiral pattern while floating above the ground. She jumped over the first two and rolled under the third. The three stopped and turned to face her once again. Two of them dashed again while the other extended its leg to step around Xion. The girl turned around to face the one that had gotten behind her just in time to dodge an arm jab it threw at her. However the two dashing towards her now hit her and pushed her to the ground. All three now gathered around her and started to beat her with their arms. Whenever Xion tried to get away a Dusk caught her and threw her back on the ground.

Xion's vision started to fade black and she thought, "So this is really how it all ends for me." When her vision finally faded into nothing she heard a voice. It was a male voice that said, "Riku, how could you betray me and Kairi, your friends, just for more power?!"

Xion's vision came rushing back to her as she yelled, "Firaga!"

A vortex of fire surrounded her and engulfed the three Dusks that were beating on her. The flame burned them and destroyed the empty shells that they used as bodies. Xion sprang to her feet and she thought, "So this must be what anger at least felt like."

Three more Dusks appeared on the opposite side of the platform. Xion thought, "Alright, here we go!"

The Dusks once again rushed her in a spiral motion. Xion put her right hand out towards them and yelled, "Fire!" A fireball shot from her hand incinerating the Dusk on the right and the flame spread to engulf the one behind it as well. The other one continued towards her until Xion grabbed its neck and sent another fireball into its mouth, igniting that Nobody as well.

The next wave of enemies consisted of five Dusks. Xion thought, "Please, there is no strength in numbers."

Xion ran to about the middle of all of the Dusks and as they dashed towards her she thought, "Firaga." She grunted as she threw her hands into the ground. The spiraling fire came up from the ground burning her opponents as they approached her.

When the flames finally died down she thought, "That was too easy. Besides the fact that I almost died that is."

Suddenly, from behind her came a singular Dusk that managed to dodge the flame wall before being killed like its teammates. It latched onto Xion and tripped her to the ground. The girl thought, "Dang it! If I use Firaga now it will burn me too!"

The Dusk started tightening its grip on her, squeezing the air out of her. Just as she was about to suffocate however, Xion felt something materialize in her right hand. She didn't have time to question what it was and she just gave a strong thrust upward. The Dusk's body fell to the ground in three pieces now. As this happened a loud horn sounded signifying that the test was now over.

Xion was on the ground gasping for air for the next couple seconds but when she finally came around she was curious about what just happened. She looked down her right hand to notice that there was nothing in her hand anymore. She thought, "What was that?"

Xemnas was clapping in the booth and said, "Bravo Xion. You have survived and proved that the Organization will benefit from your skills. You have also proven that you have a purpose even in the Nobody state you are in. Well done! You may now go for the rest of the day. You will begin your missions tomorrow."

The black lighting barricade disappeared and Xion, still breathing hard, exited the training room. Right outside she saw Number XI, Marluxia. He was a tall man but had distinctly feminine features such as his shoulder length pink hair. He said as Xion walked by, "So it's true, another Keyblade wielder has joined our ranks. Quite incredible indeed, even if you can't control it long."

Xion thought to herself, "His monotone makes him even sound like a Nobody, he doesn't even try to fake emotion like the rest of the Organization when he talks. And I'm guessing from what he just said that the reason I got away from that last Dusk is because I used this Keyblade, whatever it even is."

She walked back to her room and fell face first onto her bed, completely exhausted from the fight. She just laid there for about an hour before she heard a knock on her door. She didn't bother to sit up, instead she just rolled enough to see who it was. She was surprised to see that it was Roxas this time.

He nodded before saying, "Xion?"

Xion just nodded back to show she was listening without a verbal response.

Roxas continued, "I heard you had a test today. I'm not really sure what it was but I heard you passed. So… um… well done I guess."

Xion just gave him a thumbs up because she realized that her body was actually just too exhausted to say anything. She thought, "Well I did almost die, twice. So it does make sense. Maybe this is what shock is."

Roxas started again, "Sorry I wasn't here to see it, I was just learning how to use magic with Larxene."

Xion chuckled a little wishing that she had the same luxury as Roxas had while he was learning.

Roxas finished, "Well, maybe we'll get partnered up together soon. See ya around."

The boy walked down the hallway to his own room.

Xion just rolled over, intending to rest up to regain some energy only to subconsciously pass out for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 3

Filling the Void with Purpose

" _Even in searching for a set place, there are many roads that can lead to the same destination._ "

 **Day 6**

Xion woke to an uneasy loudness at her door.

"Yo. Was'up Xion!?" Demyx's voice rang across the room.

The girl sat up and softly said, "What are you doing?"

Demyx answered, "Well I'VE been given the privilege to teach YOU about missions today. So get your lazy bum up and let's go!"

Xion got out of bed thinking, "Why is he so loud? I guess this must be what irritation felt like." She walked out into the hallway with Demyx and went to the lobby room once again. This time Xaldin was on the couch to the right sharpening one of his lances. Saïx was standing in the his usual spot in front of the glass windows, still staring at the heart shaped moon.

She walked straight up to Saïx who turned around to greet her, "Hello Xion, you did well yesterday, I hope you will prove just as effective in the field."

Xion thought to herself, "Well at least in the field it won't be my comrades who set up my death…"

Saïx continued, "As Demyx has already probably told you, he will be the one to accompany you on your first mission. Overall this is more of a tutorial of missions, so don't worry too much. This one will definitely be one of your easiest missions."

Xion asked quietly, "What do I have to do?"

Saïx smirked as he said, "You are going on a small treasure hunt."

Demyx behind Xion groaned, "UUUUggggghhhh. This mission is so boooorrrriiiiinnnngggg. Can't we just start with a real mission? I know I'm not much for combat but still, this is just too simple."

Saïx replied, "No Demyx. This mission is set up so a new member can understand the concept of what a mission is. Just think of this as a lazy day, you'll make it through. You usually just avoid your mission altogether anyway so what's the difference?"

Demyx said in a complaining tone, "Wha? I uh… ugh. Fine, let's just get it over with."

Demyx extended his hand outward to make the black corridor that Xion saw Roxas and Axel walk through on her second day. Demyx walked in and waved Xion to follow. The girl walked in looking around thinking, "What exactly is this? A teleportation spell?" Once her body was completely inside the passage to the castle collapsed.

Xion asked softly, "What's going on?"

Demyx replied, "Just give it a couple more seconds."

As he finished his sentence another exit appeared in front of them. It was filled with green as far as Xion could see. The two stepped out of the corridor. Xion was brought to awe at the beauty of the scenery in front of her. She looked around to see plants almost everywhere. "Where are we?" She whispered.

Demyx answered sarcastically, "Well based on the mission description and the fact that I chose the destination, I'd say we are most likely in Wonderland.

Xion was surprised, "What is Wonderland?"

Demyx sighed, "You really don't know? Wonderland is one of the many worlds out in this vast universe. Personally this is my least favorite world though."

Xion asked, "And why is that?"

Demyx replied, "Well you see, everything here is messed up. In order to teleport us into this garden even, I had to shrink us down while in the Dark Corridor."

Xion seemed even more surprised now, "What do you mean by shrink?"

Demyx laughed as he said, "You're so oblivious. You know that right? It's like making something really small. If I were to estimate the size of this whole world I'd say it is about twice the size of your room at most. Maybe ask what all this green stuff is next. Ha! That'd be funny."

Xion looked down on the ground and took his invitation, "Ok, what is the green stuff then?"

There was a long silence between the two. Demyx sighed and put his hand to his face, "Why did I have to get stuck with the one person that literally has never been out of the castle?"

Xion decided it was best to just drop the topic and begin her mission. She walked through the green gate which led to an area of confined walls with straight passageways. She asked, "What is this?"

Demyx patted her on the back while saying, "Well it wouldn't be much of a treasure hunt if it wasn't at least somewhat hard to find. The Organization put the treasure somewhere in the maze so it's our job to find it."

Xion thought, "Great, I see now why Demyx didn't want to tag along. This seems like it could be really boring." Then she said to Demyx, "Well, we should start looking then."

Demyx laughed, "Well that's the spirit, the sooner we can RTC the better, right?"

Xion asked, "RTC?"

Demyx laughed, "This is the first reasonable question you've asked all day so far. RTC means Return To Castle. As Axel would say, "You got it memorized?" Ha! Me and Axel are tight man."

Xion thought, "Was that a joke? Axel seems thoroughly irritated whenever you remotely try to talk to him."

Xion wandered in the maze for about ten minutes not even remotely knowing where to go. She looked at Demyx and said, "You've been here before, are you going to help or not?"

Demyx simply responded with, "It's a maze, you're supposed to be confused. Besides, I was given direct orders not to help you find the objective. Really I'm just here to keep you out of trouble and answer your occasional question."

Xion sighed as she thought, "Then why are you even here, I'll just answer my own questions when I get back and read. It's not that hard to find basic information. Wait a minute…" She turned around and asked Demyx, "What is the Organization trying to accomplish?"

Demyx replied, "Well in general we are trying to get hearts of our own. I really don't know much of the details but that's the jist of it."

Xion looked down at her feet confused, "How are we going to do that?"

Demyx answered, "Like I said I'm still fuzzy on the details, but there's this thing or place or whatever known as Kingdom Hearts. We are trying to complete it so in return it will give us hearts."

Xion continued her interrogation, "How do you complete Kingdom Hearts?"

Demyx answered again, "All I know is it has something to do with the Keyblade. After that you should probably ask someone who knows more."

Xion thought to herself, "Ok, so that's why the Organization needs a Keyblade, don't have details but it's at least a start."

Demyx folded his arms, "Alright newbie, get back to the job."

Xion kept searching and a half an hour later found a red chest with the four suit symbols of cards. She smiled as she walked up to it and she started to say, "Mission comple…"

A black sphere appeared in front of her and a creature came out of it. It had a human like body except for the fact that it was no more than four feet and it had a white cap that looked like a mouth covering its head. It's face was pitch black but it had piercing yellow eyes. On its purple body it had a red and black insignia that looked like a heart that was crossed out.

Demyx said, "Only one? Aw come on can this mission be any worse. Well I guess they cleared the area out yesterday for this mission so them missing one is almost a miracle as is. Whatever, show me what you got key girl."

The creature launched itself at Xion who in turn gracefully moved out of it's way. However the moment the monster landed it leaped right back at her. Xion didn't have time to react as it tackled her to the ground. Xion could make out a mouth in the darkness of its face as it raised its right claw to attack.

The girl thought quickly and pushed herself off the ground to land on top of the monster instead. She put her hand to it's chest and said, "Fire." The flame spread quickly and engulfed the black creature. As its body finished becoming ash, a heart came out of it and flew into the air.

Xion looked over at Demyx who was shaking his head in disappointment. Xion asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Demyx burst out, "Do you have a malfunction or something?"

Xion was shocked, "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?"

Demyx said, "Yeah, no duh. Xion your job is to collect hearts for the Organization. Then when an Emblem Heartless shows up, you go and kill it without your Keyblade? That defeats the purpose."

Xion asked, "What does it matter how I destroyed it?"

Demyx answered, "I really don't know because I don't have to worry about it. All I know is that Larxene got her butt chewed out yesterday for telling Roxas to fight some Heartless with only magic. Destroying them with a Keyblade is what you're supposed to do if given the option."

Xion looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. And also…"

Demyx cut her off, "And also what? This is a trial mission anyway it doesn't really matter, just remember for next time ok?"

Xion thought to herself, "Yeah sure, if I can use the Keyblade next time."

She went back to the matter at hand and walked over to the chest. "This is our objective correct?"

Demyx nodded, "Sure is, let's open it and go home."

Xion asked, "Open it?"

Demyx repeated, "Yes, open it. Seriously, what else do you do with a treasure chest? Break it?" He laughed a little at his own joke.

Xion shrugged and opened the chest to find a bottle containing what looked like a green mist. She asked, "What is it?"

Demyx said, "Alright! Back to the questions I can answer. That's what's known as a potion. If you open it and let the green magic mist surround you it will heal your wounds. It's a very nifty tool if you go on lots of dangerous missions. So basically if you're anyone but me."

Xion asked, "And why is that?"

Demyx said in a sarcastic voice, "Well you see I'm not really cut out for combat. However I can be normal unlike most Nobodies. I remember just about everything from my past self. All except for a name. But I can live without a true name, I got this cool fake one."

Xion stated, "That is really irrelevant to what I just asked you."

Demyx said, "No you just didn't let me finish. Gosh kids these days let me tell ya. Anyway, the moral of my story is I'm terrible at fighting compared to the rest of the Organization, but I do my part in interactions. I can pretend to be like any other regular guy so I can get inside information on Worlds or enemies with causing the least suspicion."

Xion thought, "So he's the inside man for the Organization? Interesting but I guess it makes sense."

Demyx turned around to return to the Dark Corridor, "Come on. Our job is done. Just keep the whole killing the Heartless without the Keyblade in the dark ok? I'd rather both of us stay out of trouble. Mainly me, but it comes with saving your own butt too."

Xion nodded and the two started walking back in the maze. Demyx in the lead and it only took them about five minutes to reach the entrance. The Dark Corridor extended off the ground as they approached it. The two walked in and it closed behind them.

While waiting to get out at the castle Demyx said, "Well that's the just on how missions work. Not all of them are find the boring chest though. Trust me, you'll get your share of action too."

The passage back into the castle opened and the two walked out of the corridor. Saïx saw the two and asked, "How did it go?"

Demyx answered, "Everything went according to plan. The item was retrieved and we are done for the day. I digress." He started walking down the hallway then stopped. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot, you did well Xion." After saying this he walked down the hall and turned out of sight.

Xion thought, "Well I'm not sure the mission was that difficult anyways, but hey, I'll take the compliment."

Saïx looked at the girl and said, "Show me the item from the chest."

Xion reached in her cloak and pulled out the bottle of green mist.

Saïx smiled and said, "Well done indeed. You're true missions will start tomorrow. You are free to do what you want the rest of the day."

Xion nodded and said, "Thank you." She walked down the hallway back to her room. She looked through her nightstand for another book.

She finally found the book she was looking for, _The Magical World of Wonderland_ written by the Organization's very own Number IV, Vexen, or Even was his name when he wrote it. She laid down and read. She learned just how bizarre the world she had just been in really was. To even enter Wonderland one must drink a substance that shrinks the body. Wonderland is filled with what at first seems to be nature but through discovery it only consists of props and backdrops. The sky there is just a ceiling painted to act as a sky. Everything that looks natural is just paper folded, cut, and colored to appear as such. The main inhabitants are hyper intelligent animals, who shrink themselves as well, and the presiding queen, the Queen of Hearts who has a number of playing cards as her servants. There are also unconfirmed rumors as well of a cat that can alter the physics of this entire world. Those who claim to have seen him can't confirm whether he created the World or just has fun messing with those inside it.

Xion thought, "Interesting, this World can be classified as a fake at best." The lights dimmed in her room again. "Wow, night already? Oh well, I'm done with the book anyways." She looked at the 5 books at her feet. She had read one everyday since Axel brought her the first. She thought. "Wow, I should probably slow down. I'm going to run out of things to learn at this rate." Then she put her head down on her pillow and faded into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 4

A Locked Key

" _Pitiful Heartless. Mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free. Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts._ "

 **Day 7**

Xion woke breathing hard once again and she thought, "What was that? A dream? What was it about? I can't remember." She rubbed her head to notice a throbbing pain near her temple. It was light but constant. "What is this? Maybe I should ask Saïx."

She sat up and looked around her white bedroom. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary but then she thought she maybe hadn't been alive long enough to know what 'ordinary' really was. She sighed and stood up to walk outside into the hallway. She came into view of the lobby in time to see Roxas and Number V, Lexaeus walk through the Dark Corridor.

Xion felt it was a shame she couldn't have talked to Roxas before he left. The girl thought to herself, "Why do I feel something whenever I see that boy? Isn't it impossible for me to feel in general?"

The girl walked over to where Saïx was standing. He looked down at the girl and asked, "Are you ready for your mission today?"

Xion looked at the ground as she responded, "Actually, I have a question of my own."

Saïx nodded, "Yes, what is it?"

She looked up at him and asked, "Why is my head hurting?"

Saïx gave a small chuckle. "Xion, that's called a headache."

The girl repeated. "A headache?"

The blue haired man nodded and said, "It doesn't mean anything. They are normal actually. However, it is one of the few things us Nobodies wish didn't follow us into our state of nothingness."

Right then, Number II, Xigbar walked into the conversation. He was a tall man with black hair with streaks of gray in it. His most noticeable features were a large scar on the right side of his face and an eyepatch over his left right eye was a bright yellow. He said, "What? Is Poppet here complaining about how we still feel physical pain? So sad, but you easily don't have it the worst off you little thing."

Xion thought, "Well that was unnecessarily mean. I don't really know what a 'poppet' is but the way he said it sounded insulting. But I guess, in the end I don't have any feelings for him to hurt." Her eyes shot back down to her feet.

Saïx then said, "Well then. Now that you both are here. You can begin your mission together. There are some heartless that have come about in the 'Courtroom' of Wonderland. Xion it's your job to eliminate them but Xigbar will be there to aid you. It is essential that you destroy them with your Keyblade to recover their hearts."

Xion looked up again about to tell Saïx she had no idea how to use the Keyblade but Xigbar cut her off. "Alright let's get going. I wanna see what you can do."

The man extended his hand out to open the Dark Corridor. He walked through and Xion followed obediently behind him.

Xion remained quiet until the portal opened to reveal Wonderland once again. Xigbar walked out and said to himself, "What a drag. Hauling around a little girl is not my style."

Xion kept looking at the ground until Xigbar said to her, "Hey new girl, why you looking so down?"

Xion didn't respond.

Xigbar laughed, "Sure fine the silent treatment, I get it. Anyway we have a job to do. You don't have to talk but be ready to work."

Xion thought, "Yeah sure. The work I can't really do anyway."

The two walked into another room filled with the same artificial environment as the maze. Right in front of them was a hedge of paper arching over them. There was a heart cut out of the centerpiece of the hedge. Xigbar said, "So this is the grumpy old hag's courtroom eh?"

Xion asked softly, "What do you mean?"

Xigbar said, "Duh, I'm talking about the Queen of Hearts. She's supposed to be a really rotten woman who jumps to conclusions and decides to execute almost everyone without reason or evidence. Now I don't have a Heart but I can tell you she may have a black hole for one. Not much of an improvement if you ask me."

Xion chuckled a little. "Well maybe her Heart just sucks."

Xigbar laughed, "Wow I've never heard someone new make such a good joke. I respect that kid. You'd probably feel flattered at this point but since you can't let's move on."

The two walked through the hedge and saw a fairly open room. It was set up like a standard courtroom. There was a defendant stand in front of the judge's seat, to the right was a jury area, and to the left was a large stand for witnesses. Xion looked around until she heard a voice.

"No No No NO! She must be found!" The voice said from the room to the left.

Xion was confused and started walking towards it until Xigbar grabbed her by the hood and drug her behind the hedge.

Xion asked, "What was that for?"

Xigbar answered, "One of the rules of how the Organization works. We must try to avoid contact with civilians of the Worlds we go to. Unless it's to get information out of them of course."

Then through a passageway came a large black haired woman wearing a red and black dress. On her head sat a golden crown and she carried what looked to be a baton with a heart at the tip. She continued to exclaim, "That Alice has been gone for a year. I want her found and I want her head at my feet. That is the only suitable punishment for the attempted theft of my heart."

Behind her were two playing cards which looked like soldiers. One the Ace of Spades who was carrying a black axe and the other was the Ace of Hearts who was carrying a large red spear. The Ace of Hearts spoke, "Your majesty. We have searched everywhere for the criminal and the three who helped her escape. The facts all lead to the fact that none of them are in Wonderland anymore."

The woman turned around to face the card soldiers. "Well personally I don't care where they are. You must find them and that is that! I, the Queen of Hearts, will have all of their heads for the mishap that they caused. Besides, it's either their heads…" She swung her baton to point at the cards. "Or it will be yours for failing me. Do you understand?"

The soldiers looked completely terrified as they saluted their Queen while both saying, "Understood your majesty!"

Right after this a seven black spheres appeared in the middle of the room. The Queen yelled, "What!?"

Four of the creature Xion had fought yesterday appeared along with three red heartless. They had the insignia of the crossed out heart as well and they had floating yellow caps above them. They remained flying as the others landed on the ground in front of the inhabitants of the world.

The Queen roared, "Get them you fools! They have no right to be in MY court." After she said this she turned around and left the room.

The two cards started their attack as they sprinted in with their weapons at the ready. One of the Heartless on the ground leaped at them only to be cut down by the Ace of Spade's axe. But the second one grabbed the axe and pinned the Ace of Spades to the ground. As it reached up to strike his opponent the Ace of Hearts pierced it through the chest with his spear. The creature turned to black smoke and a Heart flew into the air. The two soldiers looked at each other briefly to nod but one of the airborne heartless was already charging a ball of fire on its yellow cap. It launched it at the Ace of Hearts who was engulfed in flames in an instant. Xion noticed that as he burned a Heart formed in the center of his body just to have one of the ground Heartless to snatch it. The card burned until there was nothing left. The Ace of Spades got up, grabbed his axe, and swung it at the Heartless who had stolen his comrade's Heart. This cut the creature in half and two Hearts were released into the sky. The ace yelled as he jumped in the air to also cut down the Heartless that had launched the fireball. It disappeared like the other fallen Heartless. Although successful in defeating it, he could not have predicted the last ground unit to attack him as he was landing. The Heartless tackled the Ace of Spades to the ground and tore his glowing Heart out of him. The ace faded away afterwards with his axe left behind.

Xigbar sighed, "Well thank you! I was worried they'd win and we would've been out of the job." He looked down at Xion and said, "Alright kiddo! It's our turn."

Xion looked back at him, "Couldn't we have jumped in and saved them?"

The eye patched man shook his head, "Nope. It wasn't our place to interfere. Now come on! Let's get these guys before they get away."

Xigbar through his arms to his side to summon what looked like two guns, but with the oddest magazine of all time. They were loaded with four layers of pink crystals. He ran out guns blazing in the most literal meaning of the phrase. He fired twelve crystal shards into the one of the red airborne targets causing it to fall out of the sky and disappear as it hit the ground. Then Xigbar looked back at Xion and said, "Come on! Don't leave all the work to me."

Xion looked down at her hand and flexed her arm while thinking to herself, "Come on you stupid Keyblade! I need you!" After about ten seconds she figured that it was just no use and ran out to fight the two remaining heartless. The kind she was familiar with spotted her first and it ran at her. Xion was prepared this time and as it leapt at her she fell to the ground face up and put her hands in the air. As the Heartless was directly in front of her hands she yelled, "Fire!" Flames sprung from her palms and completely incinerated her opponent. She quickly got up and lined her hands up with the remaining Heartless and used Fire once again. The flames engulfed the Heartless but when the fire extinguished the flying creature was still there.

The monster started charging a fireball attack on its cap again. Xion saw this and launched another Fire attack at her opponent but when the fire disappeared all that happened was the fireball on the monsters cap had grown to about twice the original size. The monster launched it towards the girl.

Xion panicked, "Crap!" She stood there not knowing what to do just staring at the large projectile coming towards her. Her breathing became heavy as she realized that this was most likely going to kill her. She thought, "I don't want to die! I just got here!"

Then Xigbar's voice broke through, "Xion get down!" Out of the corner of the girl's vision she saw a pink blur impact the fireball. The ball exploded which threw Xion backwards onto the ground.

Xion was lying there with a terrible ringing in her ears. She looked up to see Xigbar destroy the remaining heartless by shooting it. She couldn't see or hear details. After that she felt dizzy and laid her head back. Her vision began to blur and she could only really hear hear herself breath. The last thing she saw before blacking was Xigbar picking her up. As she faded out she heard a very soft and muffled Xigbar say, "Stupid kid. Let's get you back."

Xion opened her eyes to see a beach and ocean in front of her. She heard the sound of someone yawning and she closed her eyes and laid back into the sand of the beach. When she opened her eyes once again she saw a girl in a white shirt looking down at her. Then she thought, "Wait a minute isn't that… me?" Her vision faded back into darkness as she heard a surprised boy's voice say, "Woah! Give me a break Kai…" Xion then lost all senses and faded back into silence.


	6. Chapter 5

**I thought I'd finally get this chapter out in honor of Square Enix finally releasing the long awaited 2.8 trilogy.**

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 5

A Scattered Dream That's Like a Far-Off Memory

" _We are an Organization with a common goal. How we choose to reach that goal is based entirely upon the individual._ "

 **Day 10**

Xion opened her eyes to find she was in her room back at the Castle That Never Was. Her head hurt just like the other day. She thought, "What the heck is this? Another headache? It's only been a day." Then she remembered about a dream. "That's right. I dreamt while I was asleep… Ugh! What was it about? I don't remember." She shook her head and got out of bed, "Whatever. It was just a dream anyway… Wait a minute. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in Wonderland with Xigbar. Did we complete the mission? No. That's right. I blacked out after that Heartless' blast exploded." She sighed as she slowly got out of bed, "Well I'm alive so I guess that means back to work again."

She walked out to the hallway and realized that all of the lights were still dim. "Wait. Is it still night!?"

Down the hallway she heard footsteps. Finally Saïx came into view. When he made eye contact with the girl he turned away and walked to the lobby area. Xion thought, "Why is he awake so early? And not even a greeting? Something must be wrong." She ran down the hallway after him. Once she turned the corner she saw the blue haired man talking with Xigbar.

The black haired man turned to see Xion. He laughed and said, "And she LIVES! Had us going there for a while poppet."

Xion sighed and said softly, "I apologize for being a burden to you on yesterday's mission Xigbar."

Xigbar was confused, "Yesterday? Oh please you were out for about three days kiddo. People were starting to blame me for getting our new recruit killed so soon. Well it looks like I don't have to put up with that crap anymore." He walked by her saying, "I'd apologize too but I don't think my heart would be in it. Don't have one after all. See ya around kid."

Xion asked, "Where are you going?"

Xigbar laughed, "I've been out on my mission since yesterday. I just got back. It's like one in the morning kid, you may not be tired cause you've been asleep for three days but as for me, I'm gonna catch some Z's!"

He turned left down the second residence wing and disappeared from sight.

Xion turned back to Saïx. The scared man walked past the girl without a word. Xion thought to herself, "He must be tired. The only reason he was awake still was to get Xigbar's report upon his return. That makes sense why he isn't in the mood for talking."

Just before Saïx turned left down the hallway as well he stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He said, "Looks like Vexen has made yet another mistake." After this he turned to go to his own room.

Xion was confused by this. "Wait, was he talking to himself or to me? What does Vexen have to do with anything? I don't really even know Vexen well. So why did he say that?" She shook her head unable to figure anything out. She walked back to her room while trying to put pieces that fit together worse than chaos and order. But after five hours of thinking and reading she had no idea what to make of it. She gave up and lied back down on her bed thinking, "What is happening, did something happen while I was out?" She sighed as the lights in her room illuminated once again. She thought, "Well, I'll think about it on my mission today."

The black haired girl stretched her body and walked out to the hallway where she saw Vexen (NO. IV) standing outside of her doorway. The tall blonde spoke, "Up so early are we? Or did you just not sleep at all?"

Xion looked at him and said, "I've had enough sleep. Can I ask why you are here?"

Vexen smiled and said, "Yes of course. You see, I heard that you were finally awake and Saïx told me to see how you were doing." He paused and turned around, "But now that I see you are doing fine I will be waiting for our departure."

Xion asked, "To where are we departing?"

Vexen replied, "On our mission today, of course. We have some research to do regarding Wonderland. The Heartless are popping up everywhere there. Come to the lobby when you are ready." He walked down the hallway and turned to go to the lobby area.

Xion was about to follow when she heard a teenage voice behind her. "Quite loud when he talks, isn't he?" The girl turned to see Zexion (NO. VI) behind her. He was short and had hair to suggest that he was angsty in every way. He continued, "How annoying, probably woke this whole wing up. But he can't help himself when he gets excited about his research."

Xion asked, "Wasn't he a scientist before he became a Nobody?"

Zexion nodded, "Yes. He, I, and Xemnas were all scientists under the king by the name Ansem the Wise. Lexaeus and Xaldin were guards of the castle as well. When we all found our way into the Organization, it caused us all to remember our pasts and form this alliance to become whole once again."

Xion asked, "Even Xemnas was a scientist? And Ansem the Wise was the king of Radiant Garden correct?"

Zexion looked surprised at the young girl, "How did you know that? Did you live in Radiant Garden as well?"

Xion shook her head, "No, or at least I don't think so. I know that much because I've read about Ansem along with many of his reports. Do you remember much about him?"

Zexion sighed, "Yes indeed. That man was like a father to me. He took me in after my parents were murdered."

Xion asked, "So the scientists and Ansem became your new family then? You all must be very close."

The teenage nobody replied, "Yes, in some ways. Xemnas was like an older brother to me, teaching me the ways of Darkness."

Xion stopped him, "In Ansem's studies, most of them say that darkness is the core to all evil. Why would he allow that?"

Zexion responded aggressively, "Because Ansem was a fool! Xemnas told me of how darkness calls the light and light begets the darkness. The only way for harmony to ever be achieved is through the balance of both."

Xion stared at him confused, "So is this how people reacted when they were angry?"

Zexion put his hand to his mouth in shock, "Did I… Just… Feel? That can't be."

Xion said to him, "Maybe you were just remembering how it was to feel. A nobody still has the ability to do that."

Zexion turned away from Xion and said to her, "Yes, that must be it. It is impossible to feel without a heart. A good conversation Xion." He walked away towards his own room once again. Xion heard him under his own breath mutter, "How? How did it feel so real?"

Xion turned and walked to the lobby as Vexen had done before her to see him talking to Saïx. She approached them while hearing Vexen say, "...it must be a malfunction. The data of Kairi was implanted perfectly."

Xion butted in, "Can I ask who Kairi is?"

Vexen turned and had a small freak out as he asked, "AAhh! How long have you been there?"

Xion said, "All I heard was something about 'the data of Kairi'. Nothing before that."

Vexen sighed, "Alright, and to answer your question, I must say no. You will learn who Kairi is when the time is right."

Saïx gave a small laugh, "Who's to say it won't break before that."

Vexen responded, "Stop this talk at once Saïx. I am an elder to you in the Organization and I will not have you dishonoring me."

Saïx started, "I'll have you…"

Before Saïx could retort Axel butt his way into the conversation out of nowhere, "Could you two keep it down? Some people are still in bed ya know? I think you're scaring the newbies." He looked at Xion and gave a small smirk, "Ain't that right Xion?"

The girl looked down at her feet in response to this. Axel took this to his advantage, "See, the poor girl's scared speechless." He pointed at Vexen, "And elder or not, we're still all members of the organization. You have the same privileges as we do buddy. Now don't you have a mission or something to go on?"

Saïx nodded to agree with Axel, "Yes, it's about time you and Xion inspect the Heartless situation taking place in Wonderland. I expect a full report when you return. Do I make myself clear Vexen?"

Vexen put his hand out creating a portal without removing his eyes from Saïx's gaze and replied, "Crystal" He turned and walked into the Dark Corridor as Xion followed. The Corridor to the castle closed and the other side opened to reveal the same courtroom that the girl's last mission had led her too. The two walked out into the artificial landscape as the Corridor closed behind them.

Xion asked Vexen, "What exactly is the mission today?"

Vexen blatantly stated, "Because of your previous failure during a mission, we have been given the order to not let you engage in combat until your Keyblade is functioning. Therefore today is a reconnaissance mission. All engagements with the heartless will be taken care of by me"

Xion asked, "Then why am I here if not to fight?"

Vexen looked the girl in the eyes, "Xion. Do not think of this as punishment. Think of it as more time to prepare. If we were to lose you, we would lose your precious Keyblade as well. We can not have you forfeit your life before your purpose of being in the Organization is complete."

Xion asked feeling useless, "But doesn't Roxas use a Keyblade as well? And he can actually use it from what I've heard. Why do you need a failure like me around?"

Vexen told the girl, "Stop doubting yourself this instant. The entire Organization is trying to find a solution to this. Once we do, you will be able to use the Keyblade with as much ease as your young peer. Now enough of this, we have a mission to do."

Xion sighed and thought to herself, "Sure it's easy for you to play the optimist. You need the Keyblade. But do any of them actually need ME? I guess it would be impossible to miss something that never truly existed anyway." She looked down at the ground and followed Vexen into the 'courtroom' once again.

The space around them was completely empty of life. The two searched around for a small while until Vexen said aloud, "Ah. What's this?" Xion walked over to him to see a pulsating purple mass behind the defendant's stan. Vexen added, "I believe we have found our source of darkness that has been drawing the heartless here.

After he said this, a black claw reached out for Xion. The girl back stepped enough to fully emerge the heartless. She identified it as a new creature, it had a humanoid structure but was completely black except for its piercing yellow eyes. Before it could lunge again, it met the bottom sharp end of Vexen's blue ice shield known as Frozen Pride. The creatures body faded from existence in the form of a black mist. Vexen spoke, "Shadows. The most worthless form of the vast array of heartless. The pathetic things don't even have a single heart to release back to Kingdom Hearts."

Xion asked, "What exactly is Kingdom Hearts?"

Vexen stated, "For being ten days into this, you are poorly informed."

Xion's gaze shot directly back to the ground, "I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

Vexen said, "No it was not. Without questions there is nothing new to discover. As for the question itself, Kingdom Hearts is a source of unimaginable power where the hearts of all people go to supply a source of life for the World of Light. Beyond that though, even I must say I do not know."

Xion looked back up at him, "Isn't it supposed to make us nobodies whole people again?"

Vexen laughed, "To be honest, I don't really know."

"Wait what!?" Xion asked surprised. "How don't you know that? Isn't that the Organization's goal?"

Vexen nodded, "Yes, indeed it is. However, we don't truly know the power we are dealing with. But based on the knowledge that it does indeed have nearly unlimited power, we can only assume that it could create hearts for us incomplete beings." As he finished he put his hand out towards the mysterious purple bulge and said, "Freeze" A large ice projectile fired from his hands and impacted the darkness. The whole structure froze over before the man swung his shield down to shatter the blob. He smiled saying, "Simple enough mission, don't you think?"

Xion asked in disbelief, "That was all there was to the mission?"

Vexen said sarcastically, "Come now child. You can't expect to be put in life or death situations all the time during missions."

Xion asked, "So why exactly was I even here? You seemed to handle yourself just fine."

Vexen sighed, "The mission was supposed to be simple so I could have a chance to tell you something and ask you a few questions."

Xion said, "Well I really don't know much about anything yet, but I suppose you could ask."

Vexen said, "That's the spirit. But I'm almost certain that you can answer these questions, their rather easy." He then proceeded, "Question one. Have you been having dreams since you have existed?"

Xion nodded, "Yes, but I can never remember what they were about when I wake up."

The scientist put his hand across his chin, "I see, but that is of no concern. The dreams are to be expected for about the first year. After that, you should remember who you were in your human life. On to question two. Have you made social contact with XIII yet, that's Roxas if you don't know the numbers yet?"

Xion nodded again, "I've talked… No, never mind."

Vexen stated, "Spit it out child."

Xion sighed, "I guess I never talked to him, he has just spoken to me before. The fact is I can't bring myself to say a word back to him. Everytime I try, I just lock up inside."

Vexen turned away, "That is interesting indeed. I will stop pestering you at this time. We should RCT for debrief and a report."

Xion remembered what Vexen said earlier and stated, "You said that there was something that you wanted to tell me right? You listed that separate from questions earlier. So that would lea me to believe they were different."

Vexen sighed, "You actually are very perceptive. However, I don't need to tell you that information at this moment. I'll inform you when I believe you are ready to hear it." The man walked back over to the Dark Corridor.

The girl thought to herself, "I wonder when I will be 'ready'. All I've proven is that there's so much I don't know." She then followed Vexen into the Dark Corridor. The darkness engulfed both of them as the portal to the castle reopened. Xion walked back into the white lobby area.

Saïx seemed surprised as he said, "You're back early. Anything to report?"

Vexen nodded, "The heartless were being drawn to darkness that took the form of a half sphere. A shadow spawned from inside but was destroyed nearly immediately. I also took the liberty to destroy this dark source. Then we returned to the castle. Sufficient enough?"

Saïx looked down at Xion and asked, "Anything you would like to add?"

Xion shook her head, "No, Vexen described the events exactly how they happened."

Saïx nodded, "Alright, the two of you have the remainder of the day off. Xion, just know that it will barely ever occur that the mission will be completed this early. But use it to rest, maybe that will trigger the weapon inside of you."

Vexen stated then, "Actually Saïx. I have an idea regarding that. May I speak with you later?"

The scarred man nodded at his elder and said, "Any ideas on the Keyblade I will be open to discuss." Then he looked at Xion once again, "I still suggest getting your rest. It will still help regardless of the conclusion we come to."

Xion nodded, "Alright then. I'll be in my room waiting for further instructions."

The dark haired girl turned around and walked back down the hallway, She thought to herself, "Will this be what my life is like for now? Waking up, going on mission, not summoning my 'keyblade' or whatever, and then coming back to my room disappointed?"

Just then a short, blonde haired girl came out of her room and tripped over Xion. She got up,turned around, and glared at the younger girl. Number XII, Larxene, let out a small maniacal giggle at the sight of Xion. She spoke, "Oh it's the little toy? Look at how precious and fragile you are." She stood up and pulled Xion's hood off her head before saying, "Yeah and they were right, no face to speak of. How odd, it's almost like they needed to make a real girl body for you. Aw, but Vexen doesn't know much about women after all."

Xion pushed the girl away and pulled up her hood. She said, "I don't know what you are getting at. But stop it."

Larxene laughed, "That's so cute. Does the puppet think she has a heart? You do at least know how to act fake irritated well."

Then from down the hall a familiar, whiney voice spoke out, "Larxene, why don't you just cut it out? Why do you always have to be such a savage?"

Larxene turned to see Demyx approaching the two girls, she said, "Well duh, it's in my name after all."

Demyx retorted, "I see that word as more of an insult than a compliment ."

Larxene scowled, "Well I won't hesitate to give you an example." She threw her hands down to her sides and electricity started to spark around her fingers.

Xion saw this and started to back away thinking, "Is she insane? We're all on the same team!"

Six yellow and blue knives appeared in between her fingers and the fit the hand perfectly to look like claw talons.

Demyx threw his hands in the air and backed up a couple of steps, "Woah, hey girl. Calm down... please, I… I don't really want to fight you."

The girl smiled as she said, "You're a little late for that Demyx, now disappear." The girl lunged toward her teammate, but was knocked to the side by the handle of what appeared to be a pink and green, yet somehow still intimidating scythe. Larxene skid across the wall before landing at the feet of the pink haired Marluxia. He looked down at her and said, "Stop this at once, Larxene. You'll be seen as a traitor otherwise and we can't have treachery among our Organization." He looked at the Demyx and sighed, "I apologize for Larxene's' misbehavior. We'll be on our way now." The man picked up his comrade who scowled again, "Demyx, if you insult me again, I'll tear you to pieces."

Demyx backed away slightly, "Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again."

The other two walked away and Xion walked over to Demyx and said, "Thank you Demyx."

Demyx rustled the girl's hair as he said, "Don't sweat it, we gotta stick together after all. But not going to lie, if we ever lose someone from the Organization, I hope it's that witch."

Xion sighed, "I think that notion is mutual." She stretched out and asked, "So what are you up to?"

Demyx stated, "I'm just about to head out on my mission." Then he leaned to whisper in Xion's ear, "But secretly I'm just going to get some ice cream and slack off."

This produced a small giggle from Xion as she said, "Well good luck with that. I'm going to my room."

Demyx asked, "No mission today?"

Xion said, "No, I already did it."

Demyx groaned, "Awwww! Are you kidding? That's so lucky" He walked past her and waved back, "Have double the lazy, catch up for my working okay? See ya around."

Xion nodded back and proceeded to her room. Hours past of her only reading, learning of these fascinating worlds. She didn't understand, but she felt like she enjoyed reading, but it never crossed her mind that she wasn't feeling anything at all.

Finally, Saïx knocked at her door. The young girl looked up at her comrade and asked, "You need something?"

The man stated, "No, in fact, I'm here to tell you that we don't need anything from you for a while. You have been suspended from missions until further notice."

Xion nodded, "Ok, might I ask why though?"

Saïx said, "It is because the Keyblade is too precious to lose, and until we find out how you can use yours, you're at a greater risk during missions. We will inform you when your suspension is relieved, but until then, please don't leave the castle." The man walked away after saying this.

Xion sighed and thought, "That's fine, I guess I can use this time off to learn more." As she thought this, she saw Roxas walk to his room directly across the hall from her's. She continued to think, "And maybe, learn something about myself while I'm at it."

 **Day 11-16**

I was given the idea by Axel to right down a log of my experiences. I don't know how I'm supposed to use it, but here's an attempt. I know so far that nobodies are beings of nothing, just empty shells of the people we once were. Emotions to us are only an illusion of our past lives reflecting on us. The Organization is collecting Hearts to create Kingdom Hearts to complete us all once again. I hope that I learn one day my purpose here, and what this "Keyblade" is. Well that's all I've got for now, writing is harder than I thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 6

Number XIII

" _If there is someone who makes me believe that I have a heart. It would be you."_

 **Day 17**

Xion stirred in her bed, sleepless for yet another night. She tossed and turned until she just gave up and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and thought to herself, "All the books in the world could not quench my boredom right now. When will this suspension be over?"

She rolled to her side and looked at her door. Although it was night, something compelled her to get up. She walked to the door and it opened as she approached. She walked out to see down the hall a group of her comrades. It consisted of Axel, Vexen, Lexaeus (No. V), Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene. She walked down the hall towards them. As she did, she could hear Marluxia's monotone voice say, "It is our job to make sure the hero fades from his original ideals. Once this is done, Naminé will be able to easily manipulate him into becoming our pawn."

Xion asked once she was close enough to the group, "Who is this hero? What are you all doing up at such a late hour as well?"

They all looked at the girl in dismay. Vexen was the first to speak up, "Child, whatever are you doing up yourself? Should you not be resting?"

Xion responded, "I needed to walk. May you answer my questions now?"

Axel responded cleverly, "Sorry Xion, it's a six man mission. Until we're back, it's kinda classified."

Xion asked softly, "A secret mission? But why?"

The entire mass this time looked back at Axel who was scratching his head he said softly to himself, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" He leaned over to whisper to Xion, "Look Xion. All I can tell you is that there is this boy who can use the Keyblade and he's heading towards an Organization stronghold. We're hoping to recruit him."

Xion sighed, "Another… Keyblade wielder? Could you guys have replaced me any faster? Is the boy a Nobody?"

Axel laughed awkwardly as he said, "Well I guess that's the kicker now ain't it? Sorry that's all we can say until we come back."

The girl nodded, "Ok, be safe then, all of you."

Larxene spoke up in the crowd, "Awwwww. She still thinks she can feel! Get over it kid, I won't miss you. In fact, I don't think we can."

Lexaeus muttered, "Larxene, stop. She is still toe young to understand." He walked out of the crowd and said to the girl blatant and monotoned, "Learn to use the Keyblade. Failure is not an option. That is you goal. A purpose in a purposeless existence."

Marluxia stated quickly as he extended his hand to reveal a massive Corridor of Darkness, "It's time we go. Our damsel in distress is already waiting there after all." The pink haired man walked through the portal first and the rest followed. Axel was the last to follow but before he walked through he saluted Xion and said, "Don't let Saïx be too mean to you while I'm gone. Later!" The corridor closed behind him and the young girl was left to just stare at the empty halls of this never existing castle.

Xion sighed, "Well, it's back to my room I guess." As she turned she noticed a member with his hood up roaming the halls. She thought, "Is he on an early mission as well?" She decided to follow him. The member took a left down a hallway. However, when Xion looked down the hall, she saw no one at all. But from behind her, the voice of Xemnas resonated, "Interesting, chasing the shadows now are we Xion?"

The girl turned around to see the silver haired leader of the Organization. She asked him, "Do you know who that was?"

Xemnas gave a brief laugh, "That was nobody, an illusion of what once was. Or perhaps she was who you claim to be."

Xion was confused by this, "It was a girl? But the only other female is Larxene and I saw her leave just now."

Xemnas looked down at the black haired girl with his own yellow-orange eyes. He stated, "You are just as Roxas then, interesting. Tell me Xion, do you feel Sora?"

Xion scratched her head as she got out, "Sora? I don't know anyone by that name. Or is he even a person? With your riddles it's sometimes hard to tell."

Xemnas smiled as he said, "I barely ever truly speak in riddles. What I say is the truth as I know it, an incomplete substance. All there is to know lies within a heart, one heart. The essence of darkness and light clash constantly together in a typical scenario. But I will leave you with this question Xion. Will a Heart ever be enough? For it is still imperfect and weak. So what do you suppose we create perfection from?" The man turned away and started to walk.

Xion answered immediately however, "Pure darkness or pure light."

Xemnas stopped after hearing this answer and said, "You've learned quite a bit in these three short weeks of existence. Perhaps you are ready to serve your purpose now." He looked over his shoulder as he decreed, "You're suspension has been lifted. You will be sent on a mission with Roxas this coming morning. Good luck, Keyblade's Chosen." Then the man faded into blurs as the Leader of the Organization disappeared.

Xion looked down at her hand once again and thought, "So even Xemnas hasn't lost faith that I can summon this 'Keyblade' thing." She briefly laughed to herself as she thought, "Well then I can't give up on trying now can I?" She walked back to her room and lay down in her bed, but instead of reading, like she normally would, she just slept.

Five hours had past before Xion was awoken by none other than Demyx knocking on her door. She groaned slightly as she sat up and asked, "Do you need something Demyx?"

The man answered in his odd to describe tone, "I would never wake you up if it wasn't important. That'd be a bit hypocritical on my part." Xion laughed a little and Demyx felt inner accomplishment before saying, "Saïx wants to talk to you in the lobby. Somethin bout you goin on a mission for the first time in FOREVER!"

Xion nodded as she said, "Thank you Demyx."

Demyx quickly stated, "No sweat! Well, I'd better complete my mission too, kinda wanna just lie around and do nothin for a while when I get back, with all the loud mouths gone that is."

Xion stated, "I concur, having Larxene gone for a while will be a good change. But I think the castle will get boring without Axel's vibrant personality. The others usually kept to themselves for the most part though."

Demyx gave a chuckle, "You didn't have to overanalyze it Xion."

Xion pulled up her hood and said, "Well, might as well get going. I don't want Roxas to be waiting too long." She got to her feet and walked with Demyx down to the lobby.

Xigbar greeted them immediately, "if it isn't the lazy and the poppet. It seems a bit early for you both to be up don't it?"

Demyx sat on the couch be him and pulled out his water sitar Arpeggio and began to strum while he sang fairly well,

"Oh Xigbar I may be lazy

And also a little bit crazy

But that doesn't mean I don't work

So stop being such a big jerk"

Xigbar laughed at this and said, "You prolly were makin that song up all night huh?"

Demyx defended, "What no. I can improvise pretty well when I need to. Get off my case bro."

Xion said, "I'm with Xigbar on this one. Four out of ten at best"

Demyx said, "Ouch, that was harsh. Geez Xion, I thought we were pals."

Xigbar laughed as he said, "Well what outrageous score would you give it?"

Demyx shrugged, "I think it deserves a three hundred and fifty eight out of two!"

Xion sighed, "That was pretty outrageous alright." The girl looked over to see Saïx walk into the reception area. She walked over to him and asked, "Hello Saïx. How was your night?"

The blue haired man stared at the girl and said, "I watched the full moon rise and set. It was… enlightening."

Xion smiled and said, "That sounds like a good thing, or at least I think."

Saïx nodded and said, "I have also awoken Roxas. He will be meeting you here momentarily so the two of you can start your mission together."

Xion waited until the dirty blonde came down the hallway. Roxas looked at Xion and said, "Morning Xion. Haven't seen you for a while."

Xion responded, but immediately noticed that she couldn't move her mouth. She tried for a couple of seconds to no avail and finally just settled for a nod of her hooded head for acknowledgment. She thought to herself, "What is wrong with me around this boy?".

Saïx stated, "Now that both of you are here, let's get to the debriefing. There is a heartless reeking havoc in the Tunnelway below the streets of Twilight Town known as a Dark Flower. That said, Xion can weaken it with her magic, but Roxas, you must definitely finish the job with your keyblade. Usually this would rank low enough to be a solo mission. However, since this is Xion's first time to this world, Xemnas believes that it would suit her best to experience the landscape with someone who is relatively knowledgeable of his surroundings."

Roxas nodded as he said while facing the ground, "Alright then, let's go." He raised his hand and created a Dark Corridor and walked through it.

Xion began to follow, however Saïx grabbed her shoulder and said, "Watch him closely Xion. Watch how he wields his Keyblade and learn from it." The girl looked up at Saïx and nodded as she followed Roxas through the Corridor. Xion noticed that Roxas was still looking downwards. The girl asked herself, "Has he become able to fake feelings as well? Something seems to be bothering him." She tried to speak once again, but again with no success.

Eventually the other end of the corridor opened and the two walked out. Xion was overtaken by the beautiful surroundings. There were buildings everywhere that reflected the sunset perfectly. Then she thought, "Wait a minute. Isn't it morning? Why is the sun already setting? Time must flow differently in this world than the World that Never Was."

Roxas gave a brief introduction in a monotone, "Welcome to Twilight Town. There are plenty of people here so try and cause as least suspicion as possible. The underground trail system is below the town so I suggest that we go to the Sandlot entrance. Any objections?"

Xion looked at him and shook her head in response. As she did this a corridor appeared to reveal a flower heartless. It had pink petals and a green 'stem' but it also had an odd looking yellow face. Xion thought to herself, "The target? I thought it was below the city."

Roxas threw his hand down to his side and a weapon unlike anything Xion had seen appeared in his hands. The blade had and blue handle with an obnoxiously large yellow hand guard on both sides. The blade was actually not a blade at all. It took the shape of a metal pole until the very end it jutted out in a crown formation. The overall structure lived up to its name as Xion thought in awe, "The Keyblade?"

The flower Heartless pulled back before shooting out a couple of seeds, which Roxas deflected with ease. Then the boy ran up to the flower and cut the stem in half. The flower disappeared into the darkness, and the heart it released shot rapidly into the evening sky. Roxas looked back at the hooded girl and said, "Don't worry so much about the small ones, just keep pressing onto the target. Marluxia once told me that. But that doesn't stop Saïx from getting on my case sometimes about only killing the target."

Xion tried to respond, but couldn't once again. She screamed in her mind, "Talk back! Why can't I speak to him?!"

Roxas looked below the small bridge they were on towards the sunset and said, "The Sandlot is just down there. I don't know why you're not talking, but I guess it doesn't matter, we still have a job to do." He jumped off the bridge and began walking down the road. Xion followed until they reached an open square plaza area. That's when dark corridors appeared to reveal three more flower heartless. Roxas crouched and readied his sword. Then he rushed in and dealt two strong blows to the closest foe, causing it to disappear. The other two shot seeds simultaneously at the boy but he skillfully jumped over both. As he landed, he lunged towards his target on the left, which dodged it by bending to the side. The flower to the right spat seeds at Roxas, who wasn't' paying attention to it. Xion thought quickly though and launched a fire attack to cut off the seeds and turn them to ash. The flower to the left swung down at Roxas with it's head, but was quickly hit to the side by Roxas' parry. The boy then swung completely around and swung his keyblade at full force which resulted in a fatal blow to the Heartless' head. Roxas then threw the Keyblade at his final opponent, which tore through the face and caused the Heartless to disappear as well. The Keyblade curved in the air and it came back to it's wielder, who caught it with ease.

Roxas sighed as he said, "On to the target I guess."

Just after this, the two noticed three other kids run by, It was a rather pudgy kid, wearing a red sports shirt with black spiky hair, a blonde boy with the weirdest hairstyle Xion had seen since she existed, and a cute girl with long brown hair. They all ran into a tunnel entrance. Xion thought to herself, "Who were they?"

Roxas started to walk over to where they had gone and motioned to Xion to follow. He said, "Come on. These are the tunnels where we will find our target. But be sure to not let the kids know we're here. Rules and all, so, you know, gotta follow them."

Xion nodded as the two walked down some steps into an underground transport area. They took plenty of turns before Roxas finally grabbed Xion by the arm and pulled her back behind a corner. Roxas said, "There are the kids. Let's listen and see if we can't learn something."

A boy's voice said, "Look Pence, I don't know why you dragged us down here, but it better be good."

A higher pitched voice, but definitely still male, stated, "Alright, get this guys. I heard some rumors about some huge monster thing messing up some shipments between the east and west side of town."

The female asked, "So you drag us down here because of some rumor? And if it is a monster, wouldn't It be dangerous? So what exactly are we going to do."

The one named Pence responded, "Isn't it obvious Olette? We're gona be the heroes and stop it."

Olette sighed and said, "We aren't heroes guys. And besides, we have homework to do."

Pence commented, "Way to be lame Olette. Geez, just thinking about saving the town here. What do you think we should do Hayner?"

Hayner, the deeper male voice, answered, "I hate to admit it, but Olette has a point this time Pence."

Pence groaned and asked, "What? Are you saying you don't want to be a hero?"

Hayner disagreed, "No, I didn't say that. But what I am saying is that we should think about it first. If it's really a monster, then we need to come a little more prepared."

Olette brought up, "I have an idea. Why don't we go get Seifer's gang to help. With the six of us, one single thing won't stand a chance."

Hayner reluctantly agreed, "Ugh, I hate those guys, but it does sound like a better option than just having us three. Ok then it's settled, we'll get Seifer and beat us a monster!"

Pence said excitedly, "Awesome! I'll run ahead and tell them the plan!" Roxas saw the black haired boy run back down the hall they were just in from behind a lone pillar. Hayner and Olette followed at a slower pace. Once the kids were gone, Roxas and Xion came out of hiding.

Roxas said, "It's kind of unfortunate to think that we'll be defeating the Heartless first. They seemed to be pretty excited about this." He motioned to Xion to keep moving until they came to another long stairway. Loud banging noises echoed through the hall and Roxas said, "Pretty sure we found our target. Let's get going." Xion nodded and followed Roxas down the stairway and saw a giant purple flower Heartless. Roxas said, "I'll keep it distracted while you use fire magic to weaken it."

After saying this, Roxas lept into the air and swung his Keyblade at the face of the plant. However, the plant dodged to the side, and as Roxas came into range, the Heartless swung around and hit the boy against a wall and fell into a pool of water. Xion reached out her hand towards him to show concern but Roxas said, "I'm fine alright? Just weaken the target." Xion nodded and launched a fireball at the flower, which ignited it immediately, but it didn't seem to care all that much as in spat seeds at the girl in retaliation. Xion dodge rolled before sending another fireball at the monster, however it was burst early by another shot seed. While the Heartless was distracted, Roxas struck at the stem. Upon feeling the Keyblade's sting, the monster twirled completely around to hit Roxas and spun him to a launch which hit landed the boy to hit Xion and both children to hit the wall. Roxas exclaimed, "Crap! This isn"t working." The two staggered to their feet as the monster prepared to fire seeds at them. Roxas reacted quickly and said, "I'm going to run in for a powerful hit. When I give you the signal, shoot a Firaga at me, alright?" He ran to the side before Xion had time to tell him how crazy of a plan she thought this was. The Dark Flower shot it's seeds at Xion who reacted barely fast enough to block the full attack with flames., However, she felt a sharp pain across her arm even after blocking. Everything moved too fast to even check on it. She saw Roxas begin to jump as he yelled, "Now Xion!" The girl did as the plan asked and she shot a large fire projectile where the boy would land next to the Heartless. Roxas began to spin around in the air and his Keyblade caught Xion's Firaga. He continued his spin and as he made contact with the flower, a wall of flame engulfed the being completely. The body faded to ash as the heart shot up into the air. Roxas caught himself nicely on the landing as he was panting from adrenaline.

Xion sighed with relief but then realized once again the pain in her right arm and looked down to see two cut's in her jacket with fresh blood in them. She squinted in pain as she gripped the open wounds.

Roxas noticed this immediately and ran over to the girl and said, "You're hurt!" He pulled out a green vile, that Xion recognised as a potion she had obtained on her first mission. The boy broke the glass and spread the green mist over the girl's arm. Xion tensed because of a brief moment of pain, but then she felt nothing at all. She looked down to see that the wound was completely closed. She looked at Roxas who said, "See? All better. Now let's get back to the castle. I can't wait to tell Axel how…" He stopped and then looked away from the girl before saying in a deeper monotone, "Actually, you go on without me. I have something that I want to do first." He reached out his hand and called upon a Dark Corridor. He said as he walked back up the steps of the tunnel, "If you could be the one to report into Saïx, I'd appreciate it. You did a good job today." After that he disappeared from sight as he reached the top of the steps.

Xion thought aloud, "What was with him?" Upon realizing it came out verbally, she frustratedly asked, "More importantly. What the heck is wrong with me?" She looked at the Dark Corridor that her comrade had created and sighed, "And why do I still know so little, I need to learn, and train, and apparently figure out how to talk. But I guess that can wait until I report in." She looked back one more time up the steps that Roxas had ascended before walking through the portal to RTC.

Xion was immediately greeted by none other than Xemnas himself standing in the foyer. Xion asked, "To what we owe the pleasure of you coming down here Xemnas?"

Saïx answered for the leader, "We are both intrigued about what the results of today's mission is."

Xion looked down at her feet and said, "All Heartless were defeated with Roxas' keyblade. I'm sorry, but I don't know how I can learn anything from him if I can't even talk to him."

Xemnas asked, "Could you please clarify what you mean Xion? How can you not talk to our thirteenth member?"

Xion replied, "I can't, it's like impossible. Clearly I can speak to anyone else, but whenever I talk to Roxas, my mouth just doesn't open."

Saïx gave a brief laugh as he said, "It seems to me like a young girl's crush. However, that would be impossible given your state as a nobody."

Xion shook her head, "I actually don't believe that would remotely be the case. I don't find myself at a loss of words, just with no control over my mouth."

Xemnas said to the girl, "I would not be troubled by this fact Xion. All I must say is to try, for without attempts, there can be no success." He turned his back to her and Saïx and said in an incredibly intimidating sense, "But I will give you a limit. Unless you prove your ability to wield a Keyblade in the next week, you will be erased. Farewell, and good luck." The man disappeared just as he had earlier in the day.

Xion was left there in a neutral state of mind. She thought to herself, "If only I could feel fear. Maybe that would push me to do more."

Saïx asked, "And on that uplifting note, I must ask, where is Roxas?"

Xion replied, "He said he wanted to do something in Twilight Town before he RTC'd."

Saïx said, "Alright then. It seems that the mission was a success so I can't complain about him taking a little personal time. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for your next mission Xion."

The girl questioned, "Can I ask a favor of you Saïx?"

The blue haired man nodded in response. Xion then asked, "Could you please let me share missions with Roxas until my week is up? Maybe I'll learn to wield a Keyblade by just being around someone else who can."

Saïx smiled as he said, "That is the kind of thinking I like to hear from people. I'll talk to Xemnas later and see what I can do." He started to walk back over to the windows as he said, "I hope your right, for our sake and yours."

Xion nodded and said, "Thank you Saïx, enjoy the rest of your day." Then she retired to her room with only the thoughts to log in her journal.

 **And here it is! Chapter 6! I wrote this in honor of Square releasing all of the KH titles on one system for 1.5 and 2.5 on the PS4 out in America in 2 days. I'll post from this point on whenever we get a KH3 trailer, or something more than a couple of screenshots I guess. Can't wait to see what Square has in store for the end of the Dark Seeker Saga. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 7

The Connection

" _That's what makes us special! We all remember what it was like when we had hearts."_

 **Day 18**

Xion awoke the next morning and stretched out. She got up and looked down at her black coat and thought, "I wonder if we are ever supposed to actually wash these things?" She pushed the notion aside as she pulled up her hood and walked out into the hallway. Immediately upon leaving her room, she saw Roxas walking towards the lobby in front of her. She tried to call out to him, but again was met with only silence. Frustrated, she caught up to the boy and nodded to greet him. Roxas said in a monotone, "Oh hey. I hear we're going to be on the next couple of missions together." The girl nodded, content to hear that Saïx had gotten her message passed through Xemnas after all. Roxas gave a small chuckle and said, "You really can't say a word. You're even worse than me when I first came to be."

The two walked into the lobby to see Demyx and Xigbar once again sitting on the couch, waiting for Saïx to give them their missions.

Demyx stated, "You know, this place is sooo much nicer without the loudmouths around."

Roxas walked up to him and asked, "Loudmouths? What do you mean?"

Demyx answered, "Well duh! I'm talking about our bossy co-workers that were sent to Castle Oblivion."

Xion thought, "Castle… Oblivion? Is that where Axel and the other five went?" She tried to ask Demyx, but again, nothing came to fruition.

Xigbar stated, "Yeah. It's too bad that you and poppet here couldn't spend a little more quality time with them before they had to head out."

Roxas asked Xigbar, "Poppet? Who are you referring to?"

Xigbar replied, "I'm talking about Xion, kiddo."

Roxas asked again, "Kiddo?"

Xion mustered a small chuckle upon realizing how little Roxas understood. She thought to herself, "He must not read many books."

Saïx's voice came from behind them and said, "Roxas, you should get to work." The man looked over to Xion and said, "You too 'poppet'."

Xion again gave a brief laugh and thought, "And here I thought he had no sense of humor." The two walked over to the window with the blue haired man.

Once to his normal spot, Saïx turned around and said, "Your mission today is to collect more Hearts in Twilight Town. There are a pestersome group of Heartless there known as Deserters. Find and eliminate them with Roxas' Keyblade and then RTC for debrief."

Roxas put his hand out and summoned another Dark Corridor and said to Xion, "Alright then, let's get going." The girl nodded and followed him through the portal. On the other side was an alleyway in the world they had visited the previous day. Roxas said, "Well, I guess we have to find these…"

He was cut off by a girl's scream from the Sandlot. Roxas laughed and said, "Well, I bet we no longer have to wonder where they are." The two rushed to the scene of the scream to see a bunch of the white hatted heartless Xion had first fought, except they were all wearing green for their bodies. They were chasing down the girl from long brown haired girl from yesterday. When they finally cornered the girl, one jumped in the air to strike her. Xion wasted no time while casting Fire to intercept the airborne Heartless. Both her and Roxas ran between the Heartless and Olette. Roxas yelled at the girl, "Quick, get going! We'll handle them."

Olette stuttered to get out, "Tha… thank you." Then she took off running towards the central plaza.

Roxas stated, "Well, we'll get crap for that one later, but I guess what's done is done." Another Heartless had lunged at him, He summoned his Keyblade and swiped it to the side, causing the Heartless to disappear and release it's Heart. The boy then rushed in. Xion watched in amazement at the amount of skill he already had with the Keyblade. Every strike, was a secured kill on his opponent. The way he avoided attacks just to retaliate was incredible. Xion quickly realized that the only purpose she had for the mission was to observe, due to the Heartless barely taking any damage before fading back to the darkness. As she watched, she noticed one of the Deserters had broken formation and was running towards her. As it jumped to deliver a kick, the girl caught it's foot and cast fire, igniting the target completely. Roxas quickly finished the rest of them off.

The boy dissipated his keyblade and said, "Well. That'll do it. This was pretty simple." He then turned and started towards central plaza and said, "Anyway, there's something I want to do again today." As he walked past her, Xion tried to yell at the top of her lungs, but to her surprise, a whisper actually broke through, "Roxas."

Roxas stopped in his tracks and turned back to the girl. He asked, "Excuse me?"

Xion turned to face him again and barely got out again, "Roxas… That's your name."

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah."

Xion tried to say something more, but nothing came out again. After realizing that this was all she could say at that point in time, she nodded and walked back to the Dark Corridor to RTC. Once she was far enough away from Roxas, Xion let out a huge sigh. She thought, "What a relief. I may not be broken after all." The corridor opened and she walked in and appeared back at the Castle that Never Was.

Saïx noticed her and was surprised, "Back so soon Xion?"

The girl nodded and said, "Yeah, the Heartless weren't very hard to find. We found them by a girl's scream. We saved her and defeated the Heartless. Then Roxas decided to stay back again."

Saïx sighed, "What part about 'no meddling in the World' is so hard to follow?"

Xion asked, "Would you rather have had us let the girl be killed and her heart lost to the Darkness?"

Saïx answered, "The lives of the complete hold no concern for the Organization. We should not interfere with when their times come. It's not like we could feel sympathy for their passing regardless."

Xion looked down and whispered, "Oh…" But then she looked back at the man and asked, "If we don't have feelings, then why are we even trying to become whole?"

Saïx was caught off guard by this question and found himself at a loss of words. However, Xigbar overheard their conversation and answered for Saïx, "Well isn't it obvious poppet? We remember what it was like to feel. And I can speak for the entire Organization when I say that we would like to have emotions back. We are just empty shells right now, which of course wouldn't be bad if we hadn't already had Hearts at some point."

Xion then asked, "But then why don't I remember having feelings? Shouldn't I be like the rest of you? I'm not a Dusk. I retained my form and will too. So what makes you different from me?"

Another voice came from the other end of the lobby, "Perhaps it just wasn't in the cards that you should remember." Xion looked over to see Number X, Luxord, shuffling a deck of cards. The man continued, "Everyday we gamble something. Perhaps you had gambled your memory away at some point. But I wouldn't try to remember when, for you can't remember what is completely forgotten."

Xion asked, "I don't understand. Could you explain?"

Luxord answered, "Of course, come here child." Xion walked over to the man, who motioned for her to sit across the table from him He held out his deck of cards and flipped it over. He spoke, "Fifty-two unique cards. Do you see how none are the same?" Xion nodded in response, Luxord flipped it over so he could no longer see the cards and said, "Now pick a card, and don't inform me of what it is." Xion drew the Queen of Hearts. Luxord laughed and said, "You see, how the connections you have draw you to conclusions? For you drew the Queen of Hearts correct."

Xion was shocked by this and asked, "How did you know that? You can't see my card."

Luxord nodded and said, "True, I can not. But when you know the rules…" He flipped over the rest of the deck to reveal that all of the cards were now the Queen of Hearts. He finished, "...you can bend the odds in your favor."

Xion asked, "This is cool, but how does this relate to my memories at all?"

Luxord explained, "At the time you played and gambled, you knew not the game you were playing. However, once you learn the rules of the game, you will arrive at the desired outcome with no chance of failure. Your memories may not be here now, but if you keep playing and learning, you will win them back in due time." He smiled as he shuffled his deck. He then started, "Your future is what lies beyond all sight, but your connection with..." He stopped shuffling and drew the top four cards and laid them on the table in order. The four now had letters on them that spelled out S-O-R-A. He continued, "Will only lead you into a deeper connection through…" He rearranged the four cards to where it said R-O-A-S with a space between them and then flipped over his deck and placed it in the center. The bottom card was an X to spell out R-O-X-A-S. He concluded, "Through him, you will find your memories."

Xion sat in amazement at the strange trick that had just occurred in front of her. But the miracle of the moment was ruined by a gruff male voice saying, "Keep the parlor tricks to yourself Luxord." Xaldin, Number III, had been watching from the far side of the lobby.

Luxord replied, "Oh please, Xaldin. Can't you open up to a little bit of fun every now and then?"

The black, braided haired man responded, "Fun would imply that there is enjoyment to be had. So please, if you've found a way for Nobodies to feel that emotion, please share it with the rest of us so we no longer have to work tirelessly towards Kingdom Hearts."

Luxord nodded and said, "Well then, you should get a hobby other than playing mind games with those who have the luxury of a Heart."

Xaldin scoffed, "I find ways into their Hearts' to turn them to the Darkness so that we may acquire their Nobodies. Don't forget, our fight is far from over Luxord."

Xion stated, "Thank you both, but I want some time alone for now." The girl stood up and walked to her room. She sighed as she sat on the bed and thought. "So… Roxas is the key? Or was it just a game of luck he played? I wish I could just look inside." She closed her eyes and thought. "Roxas… so familiar somehow. I'll… I'll talk to him tomorrow. Nothing will stop me."

 **Sorry it took so long after the trailer, and sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on my own book so I was waiting till a good point in that story to take a break. Next Chapter is the Darkside encounter and it'll be out the day of or after the new trailer coming this month. Stay classy**


	9. Chapter 8

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 8

The Key to Existence

 **Day 19**

Xion awoke with a sense of opportunity in her mind. She quickly got up and walked over to the single mirror in her room. She looked herself in her deep blue eyes and said, "Alright, you can do this Xion. I'll break this silence today and talk to him."

The Nobody walked out of her room and looked down the hallway. It was basically silent. There were very weak echoes coming from towards the lobby area. She decided to walk towards them only to be stopped by a man's voice behind her, "Hey poppet! How's it hangin?"

Xion turned to see Xigbar walking towards her. He made it to her before he asked, "Hey, you got somthin' in your ear? I was trying to start a conversation here. Don't start treating me like Roxas now."

Xion took a deep breath in and asked, "Xigbar. What's Roxas like?"

The man with the eyepatch shrugged, "Heck if I know? Barely ever talks to anyone but Axel. Now that he's gone, the kid's been about as silent as you are towards him."

Xion thought to herself in disappointment, "Well, there goes the plan to break the ice by talking about something he knows." The two continued down the hall into the lobby area. Xion again felt compelled to put up her hood and she wondered, "Why do I do this? Is it for a sense of security?"

She was immediately welcomed with a friendly greeting from Demyx, along with an unsettling stare from Xaldin. Saix, was at his usual spot, staring out over the World that Never Was.. Xion decided to sit by Demyx on the couch. He played his sitar for a while and Xion listened intently to the melody.

It took about ten minutes before she finally saw the person she was looking for approaching the lobby. When Roxas entered the room, Xion stood up. The boy said, "Good Morning Xion."

It was at that moment Xion said back effortlessly but with a stutter because she expected a struggle, "Good… Good Morning Roxas."

Roxas looked shocked as he said, "You remembered my name."

Xion nodded and felt accomplishment through her whole being, or moreso, her NON-being. As she was about to speak again, Saïx cut in, "You two we have a slight problem in Twilight Town. Shadow Heartless have been sighted all over. Usually we'd send someone else while you collect hearts, but seeing as we are shorthanded due to those gone to Castle Oblivion, we have no choice but to send you."

Roxas nodded in acknowledgment and held out his hand to create a Dark Corridor. He said to Xion, "Let's go."

Xion nodded and replied, "Ok." The two walked through the portal and appeared once again in the town that has come to be sort of familiar to Xion at this point.

Roxas started off towards the Main Street but Xion stopped him by saying, "Roxas…" The boy turned and Xion took a deep breath. She pulled her hood down and said, "Good luck today." She gave a half smile as she did this.

Roxas, clearly caught off guard, scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Yeah… you too Xion." He then turned and started to walk again. Xion thought triumphantly to herself, "I DID IT!" She followed Roxas, reveling in her accomplishment.

About halfway up the street the two encountered the first heartless pack. Three shadowy figures emerged from the ground. The first leapt at Xion, who was barely in the moment. Roxas swung his Keyblade down on it just before it reached her and said, "Xion, focus."

The girl stuttered, "S… Sorry."

Roxas shook his head and said, "It's fine, just stay with me. I don't want to have all the heartless on me alone."

Xion nodded and readied quickly cast two Fires at the two remaining Shadows, destroying them both. She then began walking ahead of Roxas for the rest of the way up the street. Once they made it to the top at Station Square, they split up and looked for more Heartless. They reconvened ten minutes later and Roxas asked, "Did you find anymore of them?"

Xion shook her head and said, "No, not a one. It's weird. Saïx made it sound like the place was crawling with them."

Roxas nodded and said, "It's a little unsettling. This so far has been barely worth our time. There haven't been any real threats. And… oh…"

Xion saw Roxas' expression turn to concern and was confused until she heard a large crash behind her. The girl slowly turned around to see a gigantic shadow coming up the Main Street towards the station. She found herself at a loss of words but she managed to echo Roxas, "Oh…"

The monster took one more step to clear itself from the building and stared down at the two children with it's beating yellow eyes. It was a humanoid figure that was missing it's heart and it's face consisted of long black hairlike streams. It also appeared to have shriveled wings on it's back, but most likely unusable in comparison to the rest of the creature's size. The heartless clenched its fist and quickly punched the ground, causing the entire ground to shake and crack. Xion staggered around to stay on her feet.

Roxas took no time at all to charge in with his Keyblade ready. He was about to strike the hand near the ground, but was immediately swiped to the side via the intended target. The boy was sent flying into the wall of the station. Xion tried to get over to him but then saw that the Heartless' next punch was being aimed at her. It swung it's fist down, but Xion rolled at the last second to avoid being struck. The girl then shot a Fire at the colossus' head. The Heartless brought both it's hand's to it's face in clear pain of the attack.

Xion then continued to Roxas, who was in the process of picking himself up. She asked with urgency, "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded as he found his footing and readied himself. He explained, "This one won't go down as simply as the others. We need a plan."

Xion was about to agree when Roxas quickly pushed her aside and blocked a purple shot of energy that would have hit the girl without his intervention. Xion looked back at the monster to see it on it's knees preparing for another shot. She yelled to Roxas, "Hit this next one back with your Keyblade!"

Roxas nodded and readied himself. The Heartless flexed his chest forward, launching another projectile from the hole in it's body where it's heart should be. This time, Roxas parried the blow back at his opponent's head. It clearly saw it coming though and guarded it's face with one of it's hands. With it's other hand, it created a purple sphere and thrust it at the ground. Where it impacted, a Dark Corridor was formed and small Shadows crawled out from the Realm of Darkness. Xion saw this and used fire on those emerging from the Darkness. Xion yelled to Roxas, "Make it move the hand off the ground!"

Roxas responded, "You got it!" He ran out to the center again and threw the Keyblade spiraling into the monster's hand that was created the Corridor. The Heartless screeched and removed it's hand from the ground, closing the portal to the Realm of Darkness. Roxas' weapon looped through the air and returned to it's owner. Although it successfully came back, Roxas had no time to react to the Heartless stepping forward for a powerful punch directly at the boy. It made contact and launched the boy clear across the Station Entrance area. The first impact made him drop his Keyblade on the ground and then he skipped and rolled to a stop on the far overview of the town. Xion ran to her comrade and stood in front of him and yelled, "Stop!" Obviously uncaring of her words, the giant Heartless walked over to the children and readied another punch. Xion thought, "No, I won't let this be the end!" Se brought her hand up as if to cast another Fire at the monster, but noticed a light emitting from her left hand She brought it up and heard a soft voice say, "Keyblade…" The Heartless punched at the girl, but when she swung down she parried the blow and directed it to her right side. Xion felt herself holding a blade in her hands, but before she thought on it. She pierced the monster's hand with the object in her hand. She then jumped on the hand and ran up the Heartless' arm, cutting through it as she did. Once on it's shoulder, Xion let out a loud yell as she brought the blade up through her opponent's neck. A black mist poured out from the wound and the beast yelled it's last before disappearing as a dark smoke.

Xion fell to the ground and landed, breathing incredibly hard. It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts before she heard a groan from behind her. She snapped back to the situation and said aloud, "Roxas!" She turned to see the blonde haired boy trying to get up. She ran over and pulled out her potion from her first day, broke it, and scattered the green colored mist over her patient.

Roxas exhaled in relief and looked at Xion with his deep blue eyes. He smiled and said, "Thank you." Xion helped him to his feet. Once up Roxas let loose a small laugh before saying, "I had no idea you could use the Keyblade."

Xion then remembered the blade she was holding. She looked down at it's key-like form. She brought it up and laughed and honestly said, "You know? Neither did I." She sighed as the Keyblade dissipated from her hand in a brief flash of light.

Roxas smiled before saying, "You know what? You've earned the 'icing on the cake.'"

Xion asked confused, "I earned... what?"

Roxas pointed up to the clock tower and said, "Find the stairs and wait up there for me. I'll be right there." Before Xion could question him further, Roxas took off towards the town, across the torn up entryway that was just used as a battlefield.

Xion looked up at the clock tower and thought, "Up there? Why?" She didn't question it much further and walked inside the station where she was immediately asked by the person running the ticket booth. "You. Are you the one that fought off that giant monster thing?"

Xion chose to ignore the person because she had felt that she had meddled enough in the affairs of this world for the day. She found the spiraling stairs and started to ascend to the top. Once there, she waited in a large room behind the large clock. She thought, "Well, this has turned out to be quite the day." She lifted her left hand and willed the Keyblade to appear. Just like that, a flash of light brought the weapon into her hand. She smiled and sighed with relief, "I guess I won't be turned into a Dusk afterall." She dissipated the Keyblade and waited.

In about five minutes, she heard somebody else climbing the stairs. Roxas' voice rang, "Xion? You up here still?"

Xion called back, "Yes." The boy made it to the top with his hands behind his back. Xion asked, "What are you hiding?"

Roxas shrugged, "It's a secret. Come on. Let's go outside." He pointed to a gate, which Xion walked over and opened. The two walked out onto the overview and went to the front of the tower. Xion was overtaken by the view of the Sun setting over the town. She stated, "This is an incredible view. How did you find it?"

Roxas sat over the edge and let his feet dangle down off the tower. He explained, "Well me and Axel come up here after work sometimes."

Xion followed Roxas and sat beside him on the guardrail and looked over the lively afternoon streets of Twilight town. It wasn't long before she noticed Roxas offering her something. It was a frozen sky blue block of ice on a stick. Xion took it in her own hand as the boy said, "The icing on the cake." The girl looked at the gift puzzled for a moment before Roxas explained, "Sea-salt Ice cream."

Xion nodded and took a bite and was rushed with a strange flavor. "It's salty…" but then an aftertaste came as a pleasant surprise and said, "... and sweet"

Roxas expressed, "it's GOOD right? This is Axel's favorite flavor."

Xion stated, "It sounds like it's yours too."

Roxas laughed, "Well let's just say that Axel is very insistent on this flavor. I've never really tried any other."

Xion giggled and responded, "Well, now would be the time right?"

Roxas shook his head and disagreed, "No, I wouldn't want to break our tradition. My very first day in the Organization, he took me up here and we ate ice cream. Then after my first mission, he brought me up here again. Said it was the 'icing on the cake.'"

Xion smiled and said, "Just like you did for me." She took another bite, but this time was ready for the explosion of odd flavor and she really liked the taste. She then thought aloud, "You and Axel must be pretty close, huh?"

Roxas nodded and said, "Yeah, we are friends after all."

Xion closed her eyes and said, "Friends… Do you think that I could be a friend?"

Roxas assured the girl, "When Axel gets back, we'll all eat ice cream together."

Xion smiled back and expressed, "Okay! I'll be waiting for him. But can you and I meet up here until he comes back?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, sure. When you want to, just come here after work. Some days I'll be here and some days I won't. But when we both come, we can talk just like this. Axel said that friends talk and eat ice cream together. I think that you and I… well… I think we'll be friends too."

Xion smiled and thought she felt a warmness in her chest. Thinking it must be her imagination, she brushed it off but still embraced the warmth. The two sat there and finished their ice cream. Once finished, Roxas stood up and said, "Well, I think it's about time we reported in. Don't want everyone to think we're slacking off, right?"

Xion agreed and stood up. The two walked down the clock tower and past the battle site, that was now being renovated by some construction workers. The two snuck around them by taking the underground tunnels till they reached the Corridor of Darkness. The two entered and returned to their castle. Saïx greeted them, "Welcome back you two. Report?"

The two children looked at each other other and nodded. Roxas explained, "There weren't many individual Shadows, but there was this large Heartless that attacked us. It looked like a much bigger Shadow in some regards. It knocked me down, but Xion used the Keyblade to eliminate the threat."

Saïx smiled an almost devious smile and asked, "Xion, did you use the Keyblade? If so, show me."

Xion nodded and held out her left hand. With a flash of light, the Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Xaldin's voice spoke from behind her, "So, it appears Xemnas' and Marluxia's claims weren't folly after all. She can indeed use the Keyblade." Xion turned to face him before he continued, "It would appear that we've no need to find Riku in the Realm Between afterall." Xion was clearly going to ask something but Xaldin shot, "Don't bother your mind with the thought girl. It no longer pertains to the Organization."

"I would not be so bold Xaldin." All attention was turned to their attention their silver haired leader walking into the lobby. He explained, "Although we now are one step closer towards our goal, we can not afford to be presumptuous towards our plan flowing as easily as we expect."

Xaldin asked, "So… you would still have me find another Key?"

Xemnas nodded and expressed, "Although our Organization has added security in our success, one can never be too cautious. Would you all not agree?" All four Nobodies nodded in acknowledgment. Xemnas stated, "Good. Xion, Roxas, you may take your leave. I have much to discuss with the others."

Xion and Roxas both followed the order and took off down the hallway. When Roxas reached his room first he waved to Xion and said, "Good night, I'm going to write in my journal a bit."

The girl smiled and waved back before walking to her own room. Once there she closed the door behind her and fell on her bed. She looked at her white ceiling and sighed, "Could today have really happened? The Keyblade, the fight with the giant Heartless, and then talking to Roxas? It all seems so unreal and yet… familiar. I wonder why?" Xion realized that she was exhausted and decided to sleep. But as she was fading into unconsciousness, she started to picture a boy. He had short gray hair and green eyes and was dressed in a yellow shirt and large blue overalls. She opened her eyes to see her ceiling once again as she thought, "What was that, or maybe WHO was that? I don't know him…"She lay there, confused for a moment, then got up to write the event in her own journal before falling asleep.

 **THAT TRAILER WAS LIT! 2018 CAN'T WAIT!**


	10. Chapter 9

Kingdom Hearts: Xion the Puppet

Chapter 9

Distress

 **Day 19**

Xion opened her eyes to yet another new day, but it seemed different. She had no lack of energy and shot out of bed immediately. She ran to the door and down the hallway. She thought to herself, "The sooner I finish my mission, the sooner I can talk to Roxas." She sprinted until she ran into an unexpecting Xaldin emerging from his room. Xion tripped onto the ground and just laid there for a few moments.

Xaldin walked over to her shaking his head. The man with braided hair asked, "Can I ask what you were doing? It's morning and missions were just assigned. There's no rush. You and I have been put on a recon mission through Twilight Town."

Xion got herself back to her feat and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that, but could we go on our mission right now? I'd like to have the day mostly off."

Xaldin gave a no-hearted chuckle saying, "Well you picked the wrong day for it. We need to gather some information about the Realm Between. We're looking for someone."

The girl put the pieces together from yesterday's conversation, "Is it Riku? You were talking to Xemnas about him last night correct?"

Xaldin nodded and started walking towards the lobby, and then stopped to say, "Just heard an update about Castle Oblivion too. They've gone dark. Expect the worst." After saying this the man continued to the lobby.

Xion followed as she thought, "The worst? What could have happened? I'm sure they're doing well on their mission. There are six of them after all." Once she entered the lobby however, she was immediately struck by a conversation that Roxas and Saix were having.

Roxas asked, "So is it true? Did someone disappear at castle Oblivion?"

Saix responded, "That is none of your concern Roxas, focus on your own missions for now."

The boy then asked, "What about Axel?"

Saix shot back immediately, "Gone, and maybe for good. It doesn't matter. He's a Nobody right?"

Roxas shot back only a face of confusion and uncertainty. Xion walked to him and said, "Axel is tough. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Roxas looked at her, still clearly unknowing what to do. He just sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right." He pulled himself together before saying, "Looks like we aren't partnered up today, huh?"

Xion shrugged and said, "It looks like it. Bot don't worry. I'll be waiting for you in Twilight Town when we're both done ok?"

Roxas gave a small laugh as he said, "It sounds like you think you'll beat me there."

The girl nodded and said, "Well, I only have to do some recon. I'll see you there." She waved and walked over to Xaldin and said, "I'm ready to go when you are."

Xaldin put his hand out and a black portal appeared in the ground and the two walked through it. While inside the Realm of Darkness, Xion asked, "So what's the Realm Between like?"

Xaldin stated, "Don't be expecting much of anything. Most of the Realm is just a colorless mess of nothingness." The portal on the other end opened and Xion walked through to see a sight unlike any other. There was nothing but grayness as far as the eye could see. She walked out and noticed that the gray was actually solid. She said, "If there's nothing here, then shouldn't it be easy to find this Riku? He'd be the only thing here."

The black haired man put out his hand and it looked as though he touched something. He motioned for Xion to do the same. She reached out and felt a solid invisible object. She was surprised, but before she could ask Xaldin began to explain, "The Realm Between is a labyrinth with multiple different exit points. Three lead into the Realm of Darkness, two into the World of Light, and one…" The man pointed at the black Corridor he created and finished, "To the World that Never Was."

Xion Then began to ask, "So the reason you were sent on this mission specifically is because…"

Xaldin answered before she finished, "Because with my wind magic, I can navigate the Realm Between better than any of the others. Why your here is to simply assist with the retrieval of Riku. I don't believe he'll come with us willingly, so having two people to combat him seemed like the best option."

Xion finally asked, "Why do we need him? He isn't a Nobody, is he?"

Xaldin sated plainly, "Not yet. But when we find him we'll leave him in the Realm of Darkness until he loses himself to the Darkness. He'll then become one of us. He has the same worth as you and Roxas to the Organization."

The girl summoned her Keyblade and said, "He's a key bearer too then…"

Xaldin nodded and said, "Now let's start this search." He put his hand into the air and cast aero into the nothingness. The wind began to echo through the cracks of the labyrinth. The man started to walk, and Xion followed. They weaved in and out for hours it seemed like before Xaldin finally stopped in his tracks, Xion wasn't paying any attention and kept walking, only to be pulled back behind a wall with her mouth covered. She look at Xaldin who put his finger to his mouth to signal her to be quiet before letting her go. The girl peaked around the wall to see a large mouse dressed in a red and black button up shirt with bright yellow shoes on. He looked like he was desperately looking for something. Quickly enough, he jumped over something and was faded out into the nothingness.

Xion asked, "Who was that?"

Xaldin answered, "Someone I'd prefer not to fight right now."

Xion was puzzled and asked, "Fight? Why would we fight him. He just looks lost."

Xaldin quickly explained, "He's most likely trying to find our target currently. He was the reason we made so much haste in preparing this mission. If he finds Riku before us, we'll have no chance to recruit him." He held out his hand and created the Dark Corridor and said, "Let's hurry and try another entry point.

Xion entered the portal and saw in front of her a dark beach with an ocean spanning out over it. She looked on in amazement as she heard the waves crashing against the shore. She was also rushed with a strange sense of nostalgia. The moment was quickly ruined by Xaldin creating another portal and pushing the girl through. Again greeted with the grayness of the Realm Between, this time Xion saw something in the distance. It was a boy dressed in a yellow jacket and blue overalls.

Xaldin sighed and said, "Well, we've found our target. Let's retrieve him and…" as he was speaking a light circled around the boy. He reached out and grabbed it as it turned into a light blue card. A moment afterwards, a blinding flash sprung from the boy. Xion covered her eyes, but when she opened them again, there was just the dark beach again.

She looked side to side and saw no one. She thought to herself, "What's even going on? Everything's happening so fast." She sighed and walked out to the beach. The nostalgia returned immediately when she heard the waves. She breathed in the salty air as she closed her eyes. She just stood there, motionless and calm. As the waves crashed she was slowly soothed from the nonstop shift in events that just occured. All panic numbed. The breeze, the water, the sand, she couldn't help but think, "Is this my home? Is this where I belong?" Her mind trailed off on these thoughts for what seemed to be hours before finally opening her eyes. At some point in time she must have sat down because her feat and her hands were buried into the dark gray sand. When she pulled her hand out, she noticed she was holding a light blue shell. She stared at it for a while before thinking, "I bet Sora would love this." She quickly put her other hand to her head and thought, "Wait what? Who… no. I mean Roxas. Why did I..? Wait Roxas!" She shot to her feat and said aloud, "I'm on a mission! I need to find Xaldin!" She started to run down the beach yelling for her comrade, but no one responded.

She continued until she heard a menacing sound of something rising from the ground behind her. Xion slowly turned around to see a large skinny heartless with lightning shaped antena springing from its head. The girl quickly summoned her Keyblade and prepared to fight the monster. The shadow jumped into the air and started to spin before launching itself towards Xion. The girl reacted just in time to duck and swing above her head and split the heartless in two. As she was recovering her stance, she noticed to more springing from the ground. She readied herself again but then saw two blue spears pierce her targets and then diminished to nothing but black smoke. The spears fell to the ground before fading into the wind. Xion heard Xaldin's voice, "Having fun are we?"

Xion saw the man and sighed with relief. She asked, "What just happened? All I saw was a light spring from Riku and then I was back here."

Xaldin explained, "Simple. Riku re emerged into the World of Light. We were too late to stop it. Nothing to do now but RTC and report in." He held out his hand and the Dark Corridor appeared again and Xaldin walked through.

Xion nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the portal. As she did, she once again felt the urge to turn back to the beach. She didn't but instead opened her right hand to see it was still holding the shell. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chest and wondered, "What is this? Did I used to live on the beach. It's warm, whatever it is these thoughts are. Almost like I want to be there again with… them?" She had a fleeting memory of her dream of that girl that looked like her on the beach. The black haired girl then followed through the portal to reappear in the Castle that Never Was.

She saw Xaldin already talking to Saix about their mission. Oddly enough, Saix seemed calm about the news. He just nodded and walked away. Xaldin then approached Xion one last time and said, "You're done for the day. Get some rest and be ready for tomorrow." The man then walked down the hallway and turned out of sight.

Xion smiled and extended her own hand to open a Dark Corridor and thought, "Ok then. I'll wait for Roxas at the clock tower." She walked into the portal and the second opening brought her to the gate at the top of the tower in Twilight Town. She walked out to the overview and saw that Roxas wasn't there. She thought to herself, "He's probably still on his mission. Which ultimately means that I won." She looked at the shell in her hand again and thought, "Just another thing I can boast over him when he arrives." She took her seat over the town with its beautiful sunset in the background.

Hours rolled by and the sun finally set in the distance. Xion rationally thought, "Roxas did say that he wouldn't always be here yesterday so he probably was just really tired after his mission and got some rest."

She sighed as she stood up and RTC'd to the lobby once again. She walked down the hall and was about to enter her room before she was stopped by the unsettling sight of Saix and Xemnas leaving Roxas' room. Xion walked over to the two and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Saix snarled, "Check for yourself." His menacing tone brought Xion to rush into Roxas' room to see the boy sleeping. The girl knelt by his side and urgently announced the boy's name, "Roxas!" She started to shake him, but there was no reaction at all from the boy.

Xion turned to the door to see the other two still standing there and inquired, "What's happening to him?"

Xemnas explained, "An unfortunate side effect of our mission to Castle Oblivion. I'm told that he will wake eventually, but only if the plan at our second base of operations is a success."

Xion then shot, "Then let me go there. I'll make sure everything works out."

Saix retaliated, "What an idiotic idea. With Roxas out of commission, it will be up to you to collect hearts on your own. Our plans as a whole must not be set back just because of a single incapacitation."

Xion closed her eyes and started to breath normally again and thought to herself, "He's right. I'm a nobody, and I'm lucky enough to still have a purpose. That has to come first." She looked back down at her sleeping comrade and thought, "Looks like I'll be making up for your laziness you bum. You'll owe me some ice cream when you wake back up." She laid the shell that was in her hand on his nightstand and smiled at the boy.

Xion then walked out of the room and Xemnas assured her, "You must have faith in our Organization at Castle Oblivion will succeed." Xion nodded and continued to her own room. The lights were already dim as she lay down in her bed. She thought, "So starting tomorrow I'll be collecting hearts… Wish me luck Roxas." She then closed her eyes and was overtaken by slumber.


End file.
